Blade from a Devil
by Time4Crisis
Summary: Shortly after the events of DMC1, Dante and Lady team up and chase after a devil's arm with a huge demonic potential. Once they uncover it's legacy, they find that they're now engaged in a demon civil war.
1. Prologue

Blade from a Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters represented, all belong to Capcom and other associated clients of Capcom.**

**Exclaimer: All OC's created by me are copyrighted -that means don't use them in your stories without permission.**

**Chapter 1**

Prologue

A crack of lighting split through the night sky and filled the pitch black void of the night with a teeming flash of light. Clamoring thunder elapsed not too far behind the multiple flashes in the sky. Rain poured down onto the Earth, soaking it with minuscule parcels of water. A man in a black leather overcoat laid crouched down on the drenched surface of the grass, blood spilling out of his chest and being washed away by the ongoing rain. He laid there in a puddle of his own blood clenching his huge sword plunged into the ground with his arm stretched out in his left hand and his Beretta 93R lounging in his right hand aside of him. The man gazed at his weapons feeling that they had failed his intuitions of them but he had not given up hope in their further abilities. The man was completely soaked in the rain around him. His black vivid hair drooped down, covering his eyes. His coat, utility belt swung around his shoulders and scabbard attached onto his back was particularly heavier from the on fall of the rain onto it. Water-coated pants bagged down to his shoes which were also submerged in a small puddle of water. The man lifted up his machine pistol in his right hand, clicked the safety on, spun it clockwise four times and then rested it in his gun pouch on the right side of his hip. He flicked his head to the right, flinging his hair out of his eyes, and then slowly started to rise but gasped for air as a singe of pain spread throughout his chest in an instant where his wound lay residing. Grasping on to the cut with his right hand, he attempted to mount his body back up to his upright standing position. Slowing, carefully, he rose again still holding on to his blood-stained chest and his trusty sword stuck into the dirt blade down. He stumbled back onto his feet as he gained his standing position. Hunched over and breathing hard, the man grunted as he yanked his sword out of the watery ground. The man rested his blade to his side staring at his foe. His vision was blurred not by the rain but by the battle that forsakes him. His predecessor was but a blob to his eyes as rain continued to blur his field of vision. He could tell that he was surrounded by trees in a small grassy field. This made him wonder what might jump out of them to finish him off. A few more flashes lit the sky around him along with bursts of thunder. He glared at his enemy, several yards away, waiting to see what he'd do next.

Finally, the man in the black leather coat spoke, "couldn't we have done this in a place...eh... a bit more dry!" The man shouted.

The figure that laid in front of him as his foe raised his head and opened his mouth, "what?" He said sluggishly as he shrugged his shoulders, "I was just trying to catch a breeze, I didn't realize the whole sky was going to fall down on us." He twirled his sword around as if it were a toy.

"Well thanks to you my brand new shoes just got drenched in dirt." The man in the overcoat said frustratingly. He picked up and lifted his sword, rested it on his shoulder and then balled his right hand into a fist with anger.

"Pfft... if you were gonna complain this much I would have just sliced your throat ten minutes ago," the dark figured chuckled.

The man couldn't help but to giggle at his enemy's terrible joke. "Then I would've given you a fist full of lead with my pistol. I'm sure some of the animals around here wouldn't mind feasting on the chunks of your brain that get blown out of your skull," the man laughed.

The dark figure scowled at the thought of it. He hoisted up his katana and pointed the edge of it at the man in the coat in a threatening position. He stared into the man's eyes tempting to see what beast lied beyond them. He replied back with a sincere tone, he wished to finish the battle, "I will unravel that sword's secrets, it's full potential _will_ be unlocked with or without your help."

The man in the coat smirked, "You'll have to chop me into a million pieces before you do that."

"I already pierced your liver, might as well poke a few more holes in those organs of yours."

"Meh," The man said blatantly. He then taunted his opponent in a British accent, "it's just a flesh wound!"

The dark figure yelled and then sprinted at the man holding his katana at his side scrapping the water-filled grass as he charged forward. The man in the coat raised his cleaver-like sword above his head, slightly behind him, and too charged at the dark figure with a lust for the blood of his enemy. A burst of lighting flashed in the sky with thunder as the two swords slashed at the opposite foe as they passed each other. Droplets of rain were split in half as the two swordsman lay back to back after dealing what could have been the final passing blow. Breathing hard, the two wait to see who became victorious. Rain, lighting and thunder continued to elapse around them. Both had their swords resting in their hands with the blade relaxing on the ground. The man in the coat widens his eyes as he coughs a bundle of blood out of his mouth. He falls smashing his face against the dirt. His sword falls to his side as he loses his grip on it. A pool of blood surrounds his head shortly after he lets out his final gasp of air. The dark figure approaches his soon to be corpse. The figure swings his katana in an upright circle and then places it in his scabbard hanging from his left hip. He then reaches down and picks up the blade of the man in the coat.

Twirling the sword around and examining the strange markings inscribed into it he asks the man a question, "what exactly is this?"

The dark figure glared at the dying man in disgust. The dark figure then whipped out a pistol from his right side and fired a single burst into the man's head. A huge bang of thunder shook the ground. The figure walked away in with the gun in his hand and started heading into the shadows. Rain flooded the landscape of water. Suddenly, the man in the black leather coat bursts into a red demonic flame as he laid on the ground. He quickly jumps to his feet, and in lightning speed, warps toward the dark figure and air-kicks his back to the ground. Surprised, the dark figure drops his pistol and throws the blade with the strange markings to the ground, piercing it. The dark figure turns around to see the man in the black coat tattered in dark red flames, with his eyes glowing a resilient red, breathing hard with an angry expression on his face. The man in the black coat grabs the sword with the markings on it and sheaths it from the ground. It too was glowing red with it's markings shining and red flames twirling around it.

"Humph, so this is the power of the "_Akkiken,_" the dark figure said, chuckling.

End of Chapter 1

**Please, if you have any comments, questions or suggestions, reviewing this would help a lot. The story picks up next chapter!**


	2. Payday

**Chapter 2**

Payday

Two doors smashed open as Dante enters his office. The left door flung out of it's socket, spun around midair, flew over the pool table and pierced itself in the far wall left to the door where the bathroom was located, almost wrecking his couches which resided underneath the brigaded door that was stuck in the wall. The other simply smashed itself into the right wall and fell over from the shear force of it being slammed. Wind flew into the room while it burst with angry energy as he made his appearance. The fan hanging from the ceiling almost detached itself from the amount of potential force he was putting in the room. Dante had his _Rebellion _flung over his shoulder in his right hand with a small silver money case in his left. Lady was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed next to his boom-box on his right reading a new issue of _"à la mode" _fashion magazine. She continued reading the magazine as if his debut into his office wasn't a big surprise to her. Lady glanced up from her readings to see that Dante had a particular _"pissed off" _expression on his face consisting of arching and lowering of his eyebrows and a big frown. She then took the liberty of actually asking him what was going on.

"That was quite the entrance," she said with a smirk.

"That's what happens when the shit hits the fan," he replied with a sigh. He walked over to his desk completely ignoring the door wedged in the wall next to him and placed the suitcase on top of it. Swinging around the Rebellion in his right hand, he placed it in it's proper sword holder behind his desk. He took his two favorite pistols, _Ebony and Ivory_, out of their gun holders at the back of his coat and then set them down onto his desk next to the money case. He then took off his red coat and rested it on the back of his chair behind his desk. Dante slumped down onto the chair and noticed there was still one slice of pizza still left in the box which was carelessly dumped to the left side of his desk. He took upon the moment to clumsily fall out of his chair and then quickly reach over to the box and devoir the last remaining piece. Lady laughed at the amusement of the sight of him scouring for one slice of pizza. Dante looked up with his hands to his mouth, still chewing on a pepperoni, noticing she was actually watching his embarrassing feat for the slice. He immediately jumped back onto his feat, dusted himself off, wiped his mouth with his right arm and then once again, plopped his body back onto his chair as if nothing had happened. He swung his legs over and relaxed his feet on the top of his desk with his arms behind his head as he let out a calm sigh. Lady continued to watch him with delight, her magazine still in her hands set on her lap. A slight breeze rolled through the door.

"I see you're still sticking to the diet of pizza and ice cream... but in a more flamboyant manner now," she said blissfully.

"Well, when you're payment consists of a trashy 300 bucks and a coupon too-" He paused for a moment forgetting where the coupon was assigned to. He quickly replaced his feet on the ground and then scooted his chair up to his desk. Dante unhooked the clamps holding the money case together and then swung the top open. He placed his hand inside then pulled out a flimsy coupon. "'Gary's groceries?'" He spoke aloud with confusion. "What kind of jackass gives me a damn five dollar coupon to a grocery store?" He said infuriatedly.

"Well hey, you can use that to buy more pizza at that store!" Lady said with a giggle.

Dante slammed his hand down with the coupon in it, "This is the kind of shit that took away my cable." He shouted with anger. "How the hell am I supposed to watch _'That Metal Show' _if the full blown pay is a wobbly coupon?" He noticed Lady was wearing new, blue, sunglasses to cover her opposite-color eyes.

Lady crossed her arms with the magazine still in her right, "stop taking shit jobs then Dante," she said offering advice.

Dante threw the coupon aside then put his hands behind his head again and leaned his chair backwards. "I'm not taking any more of these jobs where I have to walk granny across the street. No wonder I got a coupon, the old fart must've slipped it in there thinking I'd actually take it as a tip." He said with revulsion. Dante looked at the three hundred dollar bills rolled up in the money case and then picked them up. "This should just about cover my pizza for a few months. As for rent, I damn better pull off a shitload of favors," he said spinning the rolls in his pointer finger. "So," he said still spinning it around, "what brings Lady to Devil May Cry?"

"Trouble," she immediately replied.

"Damn well better be," he said leaning forward and pounding his desk with the bills in his hand. He stared at her saturated in the corner of the room in her white long-sleeved jacket that was unbuttoned just above her breasts and white shorts that barely reached out halfway to her knees. "Your jobs are always more interesting than the blabber boasts I get here."

"That's because I'm here to kill demons, not assist old people across a street," she said raising her chin with pride. "I'm surprised they gave you three hundred bucks for that," she said dazzled.

Dante looked away in embarrassment, "apparently she was carrying a necklace that she was going to give to her granddaughter. Little did she know that it 'attracted' demons to it. So she hired me to baby-sit her while she walked over to her granddaughter's place. Obviously she knew the dangers the necklace brought which makes me wonder why she was giving it to her granddaughter. Comes to show how much old farts hate teens," he said.

"Intriguing," Lady said in humor.

"Alright," looking back at her, "what's your proposition?"

"First off," she said pointing her finger up as if she prepared a list, "I got a rampaging demon running loose downtown that wrecked my bike and two," she lifted her next finger, "someone has been butting in on _my_ jobs."

"Doesn't that make your 'job' easier?" He asked suspiciously, doing the quotations hand gesture when he said job.

"Not if I don't get paid like you Dante," she corrected him. "Remember, we only get paid if we're the ones bringing in the demon's head. Besides, it's my job to eliminate every last demon. It ticks me off seeing someone butt in into _my_ territory, stealing _my_ spotlight -and yours for that matter, and then killing _my_ demons," she said with sincerity. "I need your help on catching this guy and killing the idiot that wrecked my bike."

"Finally," Dante stood up, "something worth my while _and_ I get to kill something worth it. This should be fun," he said ecstatically. He got up and swiftly put his coat back on and reached behind his desk where he grabbed his Rebellion off it's holder on the wall. He swung it around in his right hand and then placed it on his back. As he walked forward, he picked up his two handguns off his desk, twirled them around and set them both in their designated pouches on the back of his coat.

"You're not going to get more details?" Lady questioned looking up at him walking out the doorway already.

"No need too," he said walking outside into the sunny afternoon. "You're descriptions were good enough!" He shouted still walking away. "I've got it all covered," Dante whispers to himself with a grin.

"Out the door just like that," Lady thinks to herself still sitting in the chair with the magazine tucked in her underarm. "_Brrr_, why is it so chilly in here? Wait a minute, he forgot to fix his door!"

End of Chapter 2

**If you have any comments, questions or suggestions, reviewing this would help a lot.**


	3. The Sundae and the Demon

**Chapter 3**

The Sundae and the Demon

Nighttime. Dante and Lady walk down the sidewalk on a lit street with numerous cars passing by them as they go along the road. Dante lies closest to the street while Lady was to his right. Dante had his hands behind his head again with his coat and under gear coated with blood and cuts. Dante's face and Rebellion were also stained with blood upon different parts of them. Lady was holding onto the strap flung around her right shoulder that held her _Kalina Ann _weapon in place on her back with her right hand, she was untouched and spotless. Dante was staring off into the stars with his lips sticking out as they continued walking.

"It got away," Lady sighed in disappointment.

"Hey," Dante replied back looking at her, "at least I stabbed the bastard in the leg and sliced his big toe off, that should slow him down for us to catch up to him again."

"That also leaves him to destroy a few more blocks again," She said drooping her head down. "Not to mention we practically demolished the one we were fighting on."

"If you didn't have to resort to your bazooka every time I got nailed backwards there wouldn't have been so many holes in so many buildings," Dante snickered back.

"I had to save your ass somehow," she said.

"That's what these babes are for," Dante says pulling out his custom handguns and twirling them around some more. He then replaced them back into their holders. Still walking down the street, Dante notices an ice cream store at the corner of it. He quickly enters in with Lady as they approach it. A small bell rings as he pushes the doors open to settle inside. No one was there except for the waitress behind the counter who was talking to her other employees behind the window which was behind the counter. Empty tables were settled around the room with a juke box to the far right corner of the room that was playing a slow country song. The interior of the store was colored in a mix of a checkered white and red with red tabletops and stools, white walls and white tiles on the floor with spots of black occasionally. A huge window lie to their right covering most of the wall. A T.V. was playing the news over a few cupboards left of the counter which were also red and white. A big blackboard hung above the counter from the ceiling by chains with a menu inscribed on it. Dante sedates himself in a stool at the counter as Lady joins with him seconds later. The waitress then turns around with a pen in her left hand and a notebook in her right to take their orders.

Shocked by Dante's devilish appearance the waitress manages to spurt out, "may I uh... take your order?" She had a Texas-like accent.

"Yeah a banana cream sundae for me," Dante orders completely disregarding Lady sitting next to him.

"Wait, what about me!" She blurts out glaring at Dante.

"Never mind her," he said to the waitress. He turns to Lady on his rotating stool, "you need to cut down on the sweets. Your thighs are bigger then my biceps." Dante says with a light chuckle.

"You'd be dead right now if it had not been for the fact that my bullets couldn't kill you," Lady said slightly shoving Dante, inflamed. The waitress paid no attention to the conversation they were having. She was busy looking at the T.V. in awe of what lied before her eyes. Lady shifted her attention to the T.V. and saw footage of the dark wolf-man-looking demon they were chasing ravaging throughout town. "I'll have that demon's head for breaking my bike," Lady grumbled. Dante was occupied in watching his smoothie being made through the window across from him. Lady continued watching the news as the waitress passed out the sundae to Dante.

"$3.50 please," the waitress said anxiously still gazing at Dante's wounds.

"Alright I should have some bills in my pocket not tattered with blood," Dante said searching through his pockets. Lady, still watching the news, caught on to what the reporter was saying on the television.

"The monster still seems to be sedated on top of Speedway Batteries wrecking Proxy Block but it appears a new figure has just started shooting at it from atop the market building across from SB with a sniper rifle," the news reported exclaimed. Lady's face lit up with excitement now knowing the location of the troubling demon and what could be the culprit stealing their spotlight.

"Dante, c'mon we've got to go now!" She shouted grabbing the collar of his jacket. She dragged him out of his seat and out the door of the smoothie store as he flailed his arms around in confusion. The small bell rung again as they exited the building through the doors. The waitress could only stare at the strange couple leaving the building without a word but rather a puzzled look on her face.

"Wha-? Wait! My sundae!" Dante screamed as she continued hauling him along the sidewalk.

_Harvard Boulevard, a. k. a: Proxy Block_. Several police cars and two S.W.A.T. vans surround the Speedway Batteries store where the demon was roaring on top of it. The building was completely evacuate with several windows and walls were damaged by the demon's outrage and gunshots from the policemen. Flashing red and blue lights filled the street from the darkness of the night. Other buildings around the store lie untouched but silenced by the ongoing war-torn scene. Many riflemen were taking cover behind their respected vehicles ready to fire at the demon when it came into their point of view. Some were already trying to get a clear shot at it's head. A helicopter hovered over the building shining a bright light at the demon yelling on top of the building, taking cover behind a billboard. Across the street from the where building was the unknown figure firing at the demon with a sniper rifle. He was taking no time in not firing at the demon which was hiding behind the billboard with a bloody body filled with slashes, stabs and gunshot wounds. The demon obviously couldn't move due to the cut Dante inflicted had been terribly infected with bacteria. Instead, the creature simply threw objects at police it could find while it tried to heal itself. Dante and Lady approach the police boarder line blocking the rest of the road to the Speedway Batteries store. People and news reporters were gathered around shouting and yelling at the blockade trying to get a sneak peak at the situation. Three officers stood guarding the roadway.

"I was hoping the police weren't going to get involved but looks like news travels fast," Lady said scanning the area of the battlefield.

"Looks like we'll have to go around this," Dante said looking around for routes to get on top of the store. "I'd take it be best if we'd split up having one person finish off the demon and the other investigate the so-called 'sniper' at the other side of the street," he adds on. Dante looks to his right tentatively and sees Lady already climbing up a fire escape to the top of a building on the side of the street where the sniper lie ahead. Dante put his hands on his hips and chuckled at the sight of her silent quickness. He then sprinted to his left down an alley between two apartments and jumped onto a fire escape ladder which he climbed up onto the metal stairway. Swerving around each corner of the stairway, Dante continues to surmount the side of the building and reach for the top. Dante pauses at the top of the stairwell and peers up at the roof to calculate the distance to reach it. He then bends his legs and pushes upward to reach a maximum height over the ledge of the building. He feet come crashing down on top of the roof with a huge thud. Dante then rushes forward climbing and jumping over air vents that laid on top of the roof. With the wind pressing against his face from the speed he's achieved, Dante bursts over the opposite ledge of the building and lands safely on the next building in front of him.

"Just a few more buildings to go," Dante says in his mind as he continues soaring in the air onto other buildings that lie ahead to the demon.

After a few massive jumps over several other buildings, Dante lands on top of Speedway Batteries with the demon still yelling at the police and sniper. The sniper fired a shot at the demon and a huge _crack_ filled the air. The demon dodged it behind the billboard and it barely misses Dante standing atop the building, now with an awkward expression on his face.

Dante raised his fist and shouted, "Hey! Watch where you're shooting!" He ignored the fact that the sniper probably didn't hear him. Dante pulled out _Ebony and Ivory _and started walking toward the demon still limping behind the billboard. The wolf-man-like demon glared at Dante with it's red eyes with an evil expression as he approached it. "All right pal, I know we've gotten off to a bad start," Dante said shrugging his shoulders with his guns still in his hands. "But we all know you're ugly so there's really no point in hiding your hideous ass behind there," he said with a smirk. "Come on out!"

"Thou shalst be the one whom appalled me with such wound on thy leg!" The demon exclaimed peering down at his slash which still wasn't healed.

"Yeah I did that to make sure you wouldn't scurry away too far," Dante replied pointing one gun at the beast.

"Foolish mortal, thou shall pay with my irritable wrath! Errraugh!" The demon blurted as he opened his mouth and fired a laser of red energy out of his mouth as he screamed.

Dante dodged to the left as the laser ripped through the tiles on top of Speedway Batteries. The laser then exploded into the soaring helicopter and it crashed down onto a building and then falling into the middle of the street, rupturing more explosions as it rammed into several police cars. The police taking cover behind the cars quickly evacuated from the massive explosion. News reporters and citizens all gasped at the sight of the destruction and now newly-acquainted Dante entering the battle. Dante charged forward firing both pistols at the demon's face. Bullets purged the monster's face and blood spurts out each hole that is made. The demon squints it's face and releases a roar. It wildly throws it's left arm in the air, turning away and cover it's face with the other. Dante dodges it by sliding underneath it. He then rotates and shifts back to his feet behind the demon and starts firing at the demon again. The demon, still covering it's face, blindly throws another swipe and Dante dodges it by leaping into the air. Dante sheaths his Rebellion and strikes a downward cut towards the monster. The demon quickly regains it's stance and peers up to see Dante charging at it with his sword flinging down. Dante slices at the demon but the demon clamps the cleaver with both hands right before it smashes it's face. Dante bounced a bit, cringed onto his sword and faces the demon rattled by it's counter-defense. The demon's face was singed with many bullet wounds still bleeding, including it's right eye which was pinched closed tight. It had a devilish angry face seeping into Dante's eyes as he still held hanging from his sword.

"Ha!" the demon chuckled, "it seems the hunter is in leisure without thy sword under his might." It growled a bit.

"Wow, you're more ugly in person!" Dante said with a smile. The demon did a sharp bark spitting saliva onto Dante's face. Dante spat, "Ew! _Shit! _Get a breath mint pal!" Dante forced his sword out of the demon's hands and flew backwards while the demon also took a step back. Holding Rebellion in his right, Dante faced the demon on the rooftop and rubbed his face of the spit that splattered on his face.

"Humph, thou shalst taste the wrath of my power into oblivion!" the demon screeched opening it's mouth and charging it's laser again. It's mouth lit up a bright red and a ball of fire elapsed over it's tongue and underneath it's upper jaw.

Dante, setting Rebellion on his back and reloading his guns, said, "Not if I have to say anything about that." He whips out his pistols, turns them sideways toward each other and ferociously fires multiple shots into the demon's mouth still charging the laser. The laser slowly ignited with each shot and burst into a large explosion, detonating the demon's head. It's skull shattered and bits and pieces of flesh and brain spilled onto Dante's face and stained cloths, now even more stained with blood and shards of tissue. Dante falls backward and hits the roof with a thud and a grunt. The demon's body twitched a little and collapsed to the side, plunging into a pool of blood. Dante sits up and lifted his right knee and held it gazing at the headless dead corpse with his guns still in his hands. Dante spurt some blood out of his mouth and grunted in disgust.

"Well, better go see what Lady's up to," he said to himself as he got up twirling his guns around and placing them in their holders as he walked pass the corpse. Suddenly, Dante paused and turned toward the dead beast. There was a weird tattoo or carving engraved in it's right shoulder. It's dark skin barely showed it but it was a red symbol of some sort. Dante walked over to it and lifted up it's arm and examined the tattoo. It was a seven-pointed star with a circle surrounding it -similar to a pentagram.

"Interesting…" Dante said thinking of what it could mean.

End of Chapter 3

**I need some opinions or reviews for this. I'll continue only if I get feedback to better improve my story. See you at chapter 4!**


	4. Phoenix

**Chapter 4**

The Phoenix

The moon glistened over the market building in the dark night, lighting up parts of the closed and dark store. Lady takes cover with her back against a metal chimney on top of the market building across from Speedway Batteries. She pulls out a handgun and slowly edges toward the corner. She tilts her head over the side to get a look at the so-called sniper. The human figure no longer had the sniper in it's hands but on it's back. It was standing upright holding binoculars to it's eyes witnessing the battle Dante was still fighting in at the time with the demon. Lady turns her head back behind her cover and gets ready to face the person. She lifts up her pistol with both hands and slowly, stealthily, approaches the shaded figure pointing the gun at it. The figure lowers it's binoculars and turns around to see a gun pressed against his forehead.

"Start talking," Lady started, "you've got some nerve coming into _my _territory stealing _my _demons; stealing _my _jobs. Who are you?" Lady glanced at the person's face and gasped.

She took a step back, still pointing the gun, and examined the figure's unique features. It was a man. He stepped out of the darkness and into the moon light. He was wearing a faded white and black knight-like armor only much more advanced with multiple layers of armor stacked on top one another with a helmet mask that covered over the top of his head but not his mouth -which had a five o'clock black shaven beard. The layers of armor were sharp shapes, mostly slanted trapezoids, all pointing diagonally up symmetrical to one another. His shoulders and elbow were left open but had black clothing underneath. Two slits were open on his helmet for eyeholes. His lower-half was armored less with plates on his knees instead of stacked armor. The armor on his chest had an engraved painting spread out throughout his upper body's armor of a phoenix. A red and orange phoenix (that had a context shape like the Pontiac Firebird) design. Other parts of his armor, including the plates on his knees, had a flame design of some sort that matched the chest design. His hands had white plated gloves too. What was shown of his skin was lightly tan and his eyes could be seen in the moonlight which were brown but bright.

Lady was in awe at the sight of him and his visually spectacular armor.

The man had a shocked look on his face when he saw Lady's gun, "well now! This is quite the entrance!" He had a slight Italian accent to his young voice.

Lady was surprised to hear how young he was as she cocked an eyebrow and tilted her head slightly. She shook her head then added, "you didn't answer my question!" She said pressing the gun against his cheek.

"Ow! Ow! Easy there. I'm not going to hurt you. Now, your question, what was it?" He said putting his hands up in surrender with the binoculars still in his right hand.

"_Who are you?" _Lady grumbled pressing harder.

"Ah yes," he said with an ecstatic voice. "If you will," he said slowly grabbing the barrel of the gun and pointing it away from him. Lady complied. "You may call me… eh. The Phoenix! Or… just… Phoenix. Phoenix! Call me Phoenix!" He jumbled away at his thoughts for a name.

Lady continued looking at him with a confused look on her face. "Phoenix?" She repeated, "that's a pretty obvious name to give yourself especially since you have a bird imprinted on your chest." She lowered her gun with both hands still clenching on to it.

"Well it's… statutory," he replied also putting his hands down and setting his binoculars away.

"Statutory?" Lady questioned, "what does that mean?"

"It's a name recognized by my people as a judicial mercenary," he explained.

"Whatever, tell me, why are you stealing my jobs? I guess it's not bad going after the demon that wrecked my bike but stealing my spotlight isn't one of my favorites from people," she said.

"Well," he started crossing his arms, "for _one, _I didn't realize _these_ particular demons were part of _your _job and two," he said raising two fingers in her face, "I'm under an investigation."

"Us Devil Hunters have territory, you want demons? Go to your own territory and stop budding in on our spotlight; we don't need competition," she said crossing her arms too but then sitting on the edge of the stone railing of the building.

"That is true, but now when the stakes are these high," he said unfolding his arms then reaching to a pouch on his belt behind him.

He pulled out a picture of a tattoo or marking of a seven-stared pentagram which appeared to be carved on a demon's forearm. "This is what it has come to, for me." He handed it to Lady which she took it and peered at it.

"What is this?" she said looking back up.

"The symbol for a demon cult named _Zion_," he said looking at her with a serious face. "If you want to know the reason I'm taking you're jobs -it's to get your attention. I'm looking for the son of Sparda, Dante."

"You're not here to kill him are you?" she said suspiciously readying her pistol again.

"No, I need to-"

Out-of-nowhere, Dante crashes down onto the building, dropping bits and pieces of demon flesh and chunks off his body, with blood pouring down his face and his hair highlighted in red too. He stands up and grunts as he bends backward and cracks his back. He then elapses a big sigh. He looks to his right and sees Lady and Phoenix staring at him with huge flabbergasted expressions on their faces. Phoenix jumped a bit when he saw Dante's, now extremely bloody, appearance.

"What the hell are you two looking at?" Dante said walking over to them stretching his arms in the air.

Lady shook her head and set her gun back into her pouch while Phoenix put his hand to his face and looked away in sickness.

"It's about time you got here," Lady said looking at Dante.

"I'm always fashionably late," he said raising his arms and shrugging.

"I don't think there's anything fashionable about blood-stained cloths," she said examining his battle-torn outfit with a grin.

"It's the new look, 'Bloody but Badass,'" Dante smirks presenting himself by doing a "voila" gesture with his hands.

Lady was still unimpressed. "This is Phoenix," she says standing up and presenting him. "He's a Devil Hunter like us."

Phoenix looked back at Dante after revolting his "new look" for a few seconds. "Son of Sparda, it's an honor to be in the presence of such a legendary warrior as yourself," he says nodding his head slightly.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Dante was unsure on how to react to the compliment, "not many people know of my existence or my father's for that matter," he finished. He put his hands behind his head, "so," he begun, "what's crackin'?

"Oh jeez Dante there's no need to act like Mr. Badass right now," Lady spat at him.

"Well you two sure look like you've made your acquaintances, I'm heading back to Devil May Cry," he said setting his arms down then turning around and walking away, waving his coat in the air.

"W-Wait!" Lady got up, "where are you going? You just met him!" she said pointing at Phoenix watching Dante walking away.

Dante stops and turns around, "as you can see," he starts pointing at his graphic coat and other body parts, "I'm not exactly in the mood for sitting and talking. I need a shower and do the laundry. Don't make me put it on _your _bill Lady," he points at her with his finger.

"C'mon, lets go to Devil May Cry, you can explain more there," he says turning back around and walking back.

Lady and Phoenix look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

Phoenix questions, "is he usually this arrogant and stubborn?"

"Please," she starts, "you should see him on his bad days," she says as they catch up with Dante and walk back together.

End of Chapter 4

**There you go, first original character (OC). Give more reviews and I'll pick up the pace on the story (ecstatic look on my face).**


	5. Reign

**Chapter 5**

Reign

Dante bursts open the bathroom door with his right foot and the door swings open and slams itself on the wall. Dante walks out into his office, shirtless with only his bare upper body with his mother's amulet, bottom pants and boots left on him and rubbing his hair with a towel while Phoenix and Lady stare at him from different ends of the room. Lady was lounging on his sofas to his right, still reading her fashion magazine while Phoenix, to his left, was observing the doors of the entrance that had been knocked out. They both looked when he appeared. Phoenix was still surprised by Dante's powerful attitude. The door that was pierced in the wall had been replaced near the doorway but still wasn't placed back in the doorway itself. Lady went back to reading her magazine on the couch while Phoenix attempted to fix the entrance by placing the two doors into their holders.

While doing so, Phoenix asked Dante, "so, do you normally abuse your office this much?"

"Only when I'm pissed off," Dante said back. He threw his towel onto his desk and fixed his hair strait then easefully sat himself in his chair and set his legs onto his desk, crossed. Dante picked up his sundae he left back at the ice cream shop (which now was actually a new one since the old one had melted back at the shop) and a plastic spoon which he then began consuming his sundae.

"Hmm…" Dante started, "this is pretty good," he said licking his lips of whip cream. Lady rolled her eyes and got up, setting her magazine aside on the sofa. She approached Dante's desk then bent over and slammed her hands down on his desk. Dante looked up to see Lady's sunglasses lowered down slightly over her nose exposing her different colored eyes giving off a serious tone to her face.

"We got business to do Dante," she said with sincerity. "Stop fooling around and act serious," she said swiping his sundae out of his hand with his spoon still in eating position. She leaned back up and crossed her arms.

Dante was still facing down where his sundae used to be in his hand. "Damn it, this is the second time you've taking my strawberry sundae super supreme surprise from me," he said leaning forward and swiping back at her to grab it again. She lifted the sundae higher out of his reach. Dante balls his hand into a fist and pounds his desk slightly then leans back and relaxes on his chair again.

"Alright," he said raising one hand, "lets hear what the birdie has to say."

Phoenix finished fixing the doorway but pounded the last door in the door holder furiously after hearing such a bad insult. He then turned around and stomped toward Dante's desk.

He stopped at the other side of the desk, to the right of Lady, and pointed at Dante, "listen here, my name is not _Birdie! _It's _Phoenix!_"

"Okay bird brains," Dante grinned with a giggle and looked the other way.

Phoenix removed his helmet and threw it angrily at Dante's face. It smacked his right cheek and Dante clumsily fell backwards out of his chair while Phoenix's helmet landed on top of him as well. Lady looked at Phoenix and saw a man, no older than she was, glaring down at Dante. She noticed how he was particularly good-looking with surprisingly long, black, wavy, hair with bangs that stretched down the majority of his forehead and the back that stretched halfway down his neck. His brown eyes could still be seen but his 5 o'clock beard looked especially comely on him. His neck wasn't too thick and his cheeks and jaw were pretty average size, no different than Dante's. His nose was long and a bit skinny but partially wide by the nostrils. Facial and eyebrow color were the same as his dark hair. His eyebrows were arched down and he had a frown to support his angry grimace. Lady snickered while watching Dante. Dante threw Phoenix's helmet onto his desk and lazily threw himself back onto his chair. He rubbed his cheek of the red mark now on it.

"Okay _Phoenix,_" Dante elongated his name, "you mind telling us why you're here?"

"Hmph, yes, gladly," he said removing his sniper off his back and setting it on it's side on Dante's desk in front of him.

"I'm here under an investigation. I've already told you this," he said looking at Lady then back at Dante, "but I didn't give out _all_ of the details as to why I'm here." Phoenix then pulls out the photo he showed to Lady before from his back pocket. He then places it in front of Dante on his desk.

"Hey this is the same symbol I saw on ugly back there on Speedway," Dante exclaims.

"Yes, exactly. This is a symbol of recognition for a demon cult named _Zion_. Only few demons are worthy of joining such a cult due to their ancient heritage that goes back to as far as when your father was alive, Dante, which explains why they talk so strangely, if you've heard them. They are ruthless, cunning and smart enough to plan accordingly. If you guys have been paying attention, a lot of them have been appearing around this particular city and a few others. But I'm in search for what I think is to be their leader, a terrible demon king that does by the name of _Reign_."

"Reign?" Dante repeats still examining the photo.

"Sounds familiar," Lady says removing her sunglasses onto Dante's desk and crossing her arm, rubbing her chin with the other one.

"Yes, Reign and along with Zion are traveling amongst the Earth looking for something," Phoenix continues crossing his arms and shifting his weight from foot to foot. "I believe you can-"

"Hold it right there," Dante interrupts raising his right hand in the air. "This is boring me to death, is there some sort of pay I'm gonna get out of this?"

"P-Pay? Surely you are not expecting profit being the son of Sp-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait," Dante said now raising both hands in the air and looking down, "non-profit? Do I look like a charity to you? I'm a bounty hunter not a damn servant. From what I see here, you've been stealing Lady's jobs for my attention and then you barge into my office requesting me to do something _NON-PROFIT!_" Dante says pounding his desk with both of his hands in fists. "Unless the world's about to explode, don't expect a free-bee," Dante says turning his chair the other way.

Phoenix and Lady look at each other with agitated looks on their faces. "One thing for sure, son of Sparda, if Zion _does _succeed the world will surely explode," Phoenix said leaning towards Dante.

"Takes more convincing than that to interest me," Dante says still facing in the opposite direction.

"Sorry," Lady said holding her right arm and looking at Phoenix, "I probably should have warned you that Dante usually doesn't help around unless he gets a substantial profit out of his work." She then took the moment to set down Dante's sundae.

"Very well then Dante," Phoenix leans back to his upright position. He then takes his helmet off of Dante's desk and then slowly starts walking out of Dante's office with his helmet at his side.

"Phoenix…" Lady says anxiously. She looks back at Dante furiously, "Dante! Damn it! For once help out the Earth without being so cheap!" She says waving her arms in the air.

"Nope," Dante replies.

Phoenix walks toward the entrance then pauses.

"My father," Phoenix starts staring at the doors. Both Dante and Lady turn to see what he has to say.

"My father left me with a fortune," he continues softly, "if you help me find Reign, I will give you my father's treasure," he said louder turning around back at them with a determined expression on his face.

"A fortune?" Dante starts while folding his arms and tilting his head in curiosity, "how much are we talkin' here?"

"Easily worth 10 million, maybe more, and that's only about a fourth," Phoenix says rubbing his head of thoughts.

"_T-T-Ten million?" _Both Dante and Lady gulp at the same time which they then looked at each other afterwards.

"My father was a very rich man," Phoenix started walking back towards Dante's desk. "I will give you that much if you help me find and kill this demon king," he said giving explanation gestures with his hands.

Lady looks at Dante and then yanks on his mother's amulet hanging on his neck to pull him closer to her face.

Lady whispers, "listen here Dante, ten million can get you any amount of pizza and sundaes for as long as you live, take the deal!" She says grudgingly.

"Pfft, with that I can get my cable back _and _I can get myself a new set of cowboy boots I've always wanted!" Dante says with a huge grin on his face. Lady lets go of his amulet and Dante falls backwards out of his chair again. He gets back up on his chair and then they both look back at Phoenix who has a puzzled look on his face.

Dante placed down his hands on his desk then stood up out of his chair, "ok pal, deal!" Dante swings his arm at the top of his desk, pounding it slightly with his hand.

Phoenix smiles in excitement.

"Now where were you?" Lady says. Dante takes his seat back in his chair.

"Uh, ah, yes," Phoenix begins by placing his helmet back on Dante's desk. "I believe there is a relation between Reign and Zion since it seems they are both looking for the same thing."

"And what would that be?" Dante says back sitting back down.

"A sword under the name of _Akkiken_," Phoenix states.

"Akkiken?" Lady repeats who then looks back at Dante who glances back at her too but then shrugs his shoulders.

"Otherwise known as the _Devil Sword_," Phoenix adds. "I know very little of it besides that fact that it's a very powerful weapon of mass destruction that Zion and Reign are looking for to use to conquer the world with."

"Hmm…" Dante mumbles putting a finger to the side of his head. "I've heard of something like that but it doesn't ring a bell for me," he said putting his hand back down to his side. "So, your plan is then? Are you just gonna hunt down demon by demon in order to find Reign or do you know of the sword's whereabouts?"

"I do not know of it's location but what I do know is that I defiantly need your assistance in finding it," Phoenix says. "I have proposed that if we find this Akkiken, we could use it to lure Reign in so I can go for the kill."

"It won't be that easy I'm afraid," Lady partially interrupts. "You've got to remember than he has an army of demons behind him."

"True, but no matter how many should challenge us, the sword is powerful enough to wipe them all out in one swipe," Phoenix replies.

Dante suddenly makes an excited look on his face, "sounds like this sword makes one hell of a party!" Dante says rhapsodically pounding his fist into his hand.

"A party if it is but you'll have to clean up a big mess if it causes too much destruction," Phoenix says genuinely.

"It's settled then," Dante raises his hands in the air, "lets find this sword and kick some ass!"

"Hmph, I'll go and see if I can research it in the library, in the mean time, you two stay here and be on the lookout for any more Zion demons," Lady says, grabbing her magazine off the sofa and walking out the doorway.

"Can do ma'am," Dante says doing a salute to her.

Lady exists his office with a grin on her face. Her grin then fades when she realizes her bike was wrecked and she has to walk all the way to the library.

Phoenix walks over to Dante's jukebox and examines it. He then asks Dante, "so what kind of music do you have?"

"Heh," Dante laughs, "check this out." Dante then pulls out Ebony from inside of his desk then shoots the jukebox button to turn it on, barely missing phoenix standing next to it.

Suddenly loud metal music booms out of the box, causing everything to shake from the massive bass, including Phoenix who was now covering his ears.

Dante sits back in his chair, unaffected by the extremely loud music, with his hands behind his head, "this should attract a lot of demons!" He yells with a smirk as he picked up his sundae again.

End of Chapter 5

**Another chapter down! More to come!**


	6. Birds of a Feather

**Chapter 6**

Birds of a Feather

Lady walks back into Devil May Cry to see Dante's office completely trashed. The jukebox had fallen over, the fan on the ceiling was now wedged in the ground, the sofas were ripped up with foam coming out of them, the pool table and balls had been thrown into pieces everywhere, Dante's desk was particularly untouched but splotches of blood and guts were scattered everywhere. Lady had her mouth hanging open when she entered the office, which was now the after-party.

Dante suddenly crawled from beneath his desk, "I think we partied a bit too hard," he groaned.

All of his cloths were on and unstained but Rebellion had blood marks all over it on his back. Phoenix had collapsed on the ripped up sofas with his head hanging off the ledge. His helmet was barely clinging on to his head along with his sniper on his back. Lady shook her head and pulled out a pistol from her pouch. She fired a single loud shot into the ceiling that echoed off the walls and made a "_POW!_" Both Phoenix and Dante fiercely jump to their feet and raise their guns, pointing them at Lady. Lady then looked back at them with her eyes widened and surprised to see how alert they were. Out-of-nowhere, a clump of dust falls from the ceiling and lands on Lady's head. She looks up to see the ceiling filled with holes. She then looked back at the guys with a disgraced look on her face. The two laugh and put aside their weapons.

Lady then brushes her head off and shouts, "what the hell happened in here!" She also puts away her gun.

"Well you said go hunt down some demons so we did," Dante said cleaning off his desk of demon chunks. "I was just too lazy to go out -so we lured them here," Dante said looking back at Lady.

"_WE?_" Phoenix says abundantly. "Do you have a mouse in your pocket? You're the one who turned on the loud music then started blowing your pistols everywhere as demons warped into your office!" He adds waving his arms in the air but then clenching his head of the headache he has now.

"Don't forget it was your idea to use the pool table as cover. You now owe me a new pool table added to your pay," Dante snickers.

Phoenix grumbles and cringes but does nothing.

Lady adds, "this isn't exactly what I was thinking of tracking down Zion but at least you've made the neighborhood a bit more cleansed."

"I told you these babes would come in handy," Dante pulls out his pistols and twirls them around.

Phoenix does a face palm.

"Anyways…" Lady issues, "I found some detail on that sword, the _Akkiken_."

"Yeah? What did you find?" Dante said while setting away his pistols. Both Dante and Phoenix take a step closer to Lady as she starts to explain.

"Apparently, your father, Dante, crafted the sword and had made an altar for it in the city of _Detroid_," she resumes. "Phoenix wasn't kidding when he said that the sword had massive powers. I found out that it had nearly destroyed several civilizations and there was actually a demon civil war that raged over possession of the sword. It seems Sparda placed it in the altar in order for it to be secure and safe from those seeking to use it's power for chaos, probably after witnessing the destruction that it behold. Reign and Zion must've been defeated by Sparda during the civil war"

"My father? Hmm. He sure has a lot of legacy behind him. But this time, its seems a bit more interesting, especially since Mundus could be involved," Dante said wrapping his hands together.

"Precisely," Lady acknowledges.

"An altar? I remember my father saying something about an altar…" Phoenix whispers to himself. Both Lady and Dante look back at him. "Huh? Oh it's nothing," he says smiling.

"So," Dante sighs and puts his hands behind his head, "anyone up for a road trip?"

"Sounds like fun," Phoenix remarks.

"The city isn't too far off from here, we can take a train," Lady points out starting to walk back to the door.

All three approach the door but Phoenix stops.

"Wait, shouldn't we clean this place up a bit?" Phoenix questions.

Dante looks around a bit then says, "Naw! This place looks good enough!"

Dante then notices the Coyote-A sitting on it's side next to the jukebox. He quickly rushes over and picks it up.

_Jeremiah Train_. Midmorning. The three sit patiently looking out the their windows on the right side of the train. No one else was on their car of the train -most likely due to their devilish appearances. Dante sat by himself in front of Phoenix and Lady who were sitting next to each other, Lady sitting by the window first then Phoenix. The train was steadily bumping over hills and through a plain. Up ahead was a massive cliff and on the other side of the bridge crossing it was Detroid City.

Lady broke their peaceful silence with a question, "Phoenix, why exactly are you pursuing this demon Reign?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah you never told us that detail," Dante adds turning around and looking over his seat, folding his hands over the top and peeking his head over.

"If you must know," Phoenix says folding his arms and looking down, "he's the demon that murdered my father."

Silence filled the train car for a moment. Phoenix continued, "I was very young but I still remember what my father said as he was dying. He said, 'son, through all of your training, I've known all along that it would be you to fulfill His wishes, not me. Despite what the elders say, I knew it would always be you. But promise me this, find my murderer under the name of Reign. Find him and _kill_ him at any cost.' He told me where to find my armor and how to craft a futuristic weapon, which is now this, my _sniper-blade_."

"I thought there was something funny about your gun last night," Dante spurts out.

"So how does it work?" Lady asks ignoring Dante.

"Its quite simple," he says fetching his gun from his back then holding it up. "When you want it as a blade, grab the barrel and then pull this lever," he adds pointing at a lever placed on the side of the sniper. He then pulls the lever and then one half of the barrel of the sniper folds over his gripping hand. The body shortens and the trigger disappears into inside of the gun. At the other end, two spikes come out of the ends of the trigger guard and the stock/butt split apart and shape themselves into and upside down "U" which a blade then appears out of the bottom of the "U."

Both Dante and Lady jump back a bit when the blade pops out. "Then you just push the lever back into it's original position," Phoenix says putting down the sword and moving the lever again. The sword quickly transforms back into it's original sniper shape.

"Incredible," Lady remarks.

"How in the world did you make such a thing?" Dante also remarks.

"I didn't, someone else had it crafted for me, but sadly they were also killed by Reign by the time it was made. The instructions were merely there to point out where to find it -the place that is," Phoenix explains. "After my father told me to find this he quickly explained Reign and Zion and the Akkiken. But before he could give out more details he gave out his last words."

"Which were?" Lady says.

"'I love you,'" Phoenix looks back down again

"What about the other details about 'His wishes' and the 'elders?'" Dante probes over him.

"That I cannot remember," Phoenix looks back up at Dante. "I remember something about someone but nothing comes to mind when I recall what my father said."

"Maybe we'll find the answers when we get there," Lady says looking back out the window. Dante went back to his seat while Phoenix stared at his sniper-blade on his lap.

The train smoothly started passing over the bridge to the other side of the cliff. Abruptly, there was a big bump that rattled the car. All three bounced and looked around for a moment.

The train's speakers came on and the conductor relayed a message, "don't worry occupants we just merely hit a bump in the road, nothing to worry."

The train went back to it's smooth ride when another, more serious, bump erupted more towards the back.

"What the f-" Dante tried to say but he was then disturbed by yet another gigantic rattle that nearly shook the train off it's tracks.

All three of them jumped in and out of their seats. Some passengers were screaming in the car behind them. Dante got back up and opened his window and looked outside. He looked to his right, saw nothing to the front, then to his left and saw what appeared to be a massive hawk tearing away at the end car above it with it's talons.

"Ah crap!" Dante shouted at a metal piece of the train nearly hit his head as he jumped back inside while the piece tore a massive hole where Dante's window used to be. Wind gusted in ferociously.

"What? What is it?" Lady yelled in panic.

"A stupid pigeon! A stupid pigeon is wrecking my peaceful train ride!" Dante grumbled as he walked pass them to the front of the car.

Phoenix started to follow Dante until Lady grasped his right hand. "Phoenix, I need you to help me with escorting the civilians to the front!"

"Uh, okay," Phoenix replied in confusion.

Dante walked to the front of the car and opened the door leading in between theirs and the next. Wind burst into his face and his hair flew everywhere. The train was actually going faster than he thought. He closed the door and looked to his right to see a ladder leading to the top of the train. He swiftly climbs to the top and stands atop the car. Several cars down was a huge hawk-demon flying and tearing away at the passenger's car at the end. The hawk had some sort of skull mask on, that covered it's eyes but not it's beak, with big, wild black and red feathered needles on top. It's left eye was covered with a patch that had the Zion symbol imprinted on it. Dante could see it had a tail of a reptile in the back. The hawk-demon continued to rip away at the train car with it's beak and talons. Several passengers were still screaming.

"Hey! Pigeon face!" Dante said as he whipped out one of his pistols and shot a single bullet at it.

The bullet bounced off the demon's skull mask which got it's attention. It set itself down on top of the car and glared at Dante, turning it's head to the side so it's right eye could get a look at him. Dante ran and jumped over a few cars then paused and fired another single shot at it's face. The bullet bounced off the demons mask again and the demon screeched. It took off again and soared towards Dante. Dante then pulled out his other pistol and repetitively fired simultaneous shots into the demon's mask. All the bullets bounced off the demon's head. The demon outstretched it's talons and swiped and Dante. Dante doges them by doing a forward summersault, just underneath the demon's attack. Dante spun around to see the demon already turning around for another swipe.

"I guess these won't cut it then," Dante says to himself.

He then replaces his pistols to the back of his coat and whips out Coyote-A from his butt-pocket.

"Good thing I brought this!" Dante yells and charges forward with the shotgun in his right hand.

The hawk-demon opens it's talons again for another attack but Dante leaps into the air and lands on the demon's back, completely dodging the oncoming attack. Dante slides a bit and then grabs hold of a clump of feathers with his left hand in order to stay on as he waved in the wind. The demon beckoned another screeched and then soared into the air.

Meanwhile, Lady and Phoenix were still escorting civilians to the front of the train. Both we're yelling commands and assisting old and young until the last family scurried off to the next car.

Phoenix then asked, "how do you think he's doing?"

"Being Dante, he's probably got it under control-" Lady says but is then interrupted by a huge bang to the side of their car.

The demon had landed itself on the car again but was furiously trying to shake Dante off it's back. Dante grunted as he frantically tried to remain on it. The demon took off and flew high up into the air. It then stopped waving it's wings and fell backwards, doing twirls and spins as it fell, Dante still cringing on. As they fell downwards, Dante gained a steady hold of the demon's back and raised his shotgun to the back of the demon's neck.

"Try this on for size bird for brains!" Dante grumbles as he unloads several shots to the back of the hawk.

Blood splatters all over Dante's upper body and the demon groaned as it took a dive towards the train.

Phoenix and Lady were walking back towards the front of the end car when Phoenix noticed the demon hurling toward their car through the window.

"Look out!" Phoenix said grabbing Lady's hand and rushing her to the front of the car.

By the time Phoenix opened their car's door and the one to the next, the demon smashed it's head into the end car and the car went spiraling off it's tracks and down into the bottom of the cliff. Dante leaped off the demon's back. Phoenix made it to the next car and held onto the door handle but Lady was clinging on to his hand as she flew wildly in the empty air.

She screamed as Phoenix shouted, "hold on!"

He then stressfully yanked her into the next car and slammed the door shut. Phoenix fell on his back while Lady was laying on her front ahead of him. They both were breathing hard as they laid there, exhausted.

"Now _that_, was a close one," Lady managed to say from her heavy breathing.

Dante then comes crashing down through a window in the ceiling and lands next to them. They both started to regain their feet and gazed at Dante who now was tattered in blood and had feathers sticking on to him on his head, arms and chest.

"You guys ok?" Dante said giving out his hand to Lady.

They both looked at each other on the ground and laughed.

Dante confusingly replied, "what? Is there something on my face?"

"You look like a bird yourself Dante," Lady giggles.

Dante walks over to a window and looks at his reflection.

Dante gasps and says, "damn it! Stupid pigeon! Now my cloths are all stained again."

The two get up and Phoenix says, "I believe that's the last of him,"

Dante brushes himself off while still looking at his reflection. He then faces the window and checks himself out, examining for any more feathers or blood spots. He replies back to Phoenix, "you know what they say: birds of a feather flock together. That may just be one of many in his flock."

Dante looks out the window as they arrive towards Detroid City.

End of Chapter 6

**Update: 3/29: I've noticed I'm getting a considerable amount of hits on my story fairly quickly**. **I will post chapters 7, 8 and 9 when I see a few more people make reviews -just for personal preference. Other than that, stay in touch for more weekly updates!**


	7. Remembrance

**Chapter 7**

Remembrance

Midday. Jeremiah Train came to a halt at the east train station and passengers were quickly escorted off the train by officials. Some panicked and some walked to the back to inspect the missing train car. Dante, Phoenix and Lady sneaked off the train from the back to avoid drawing attention. Dante was still frustratingly brushing feathers off of him. While walking through the station, Lady spotted out a monorail that appeared to lead to the edge of the city. They swiftly shifted through the crowds and piled into a single unoccupied monorail car. Inside was a touch-screen monitor that showed various different destinations across the city. One in particular was "Sparda's Altar," the obvious choice for them to pick. The car broke off it's clamps and easefully moved through it's tracks. Dante relaxed on a bench to the right next to Lady who found another _"à la mode" _magazine. Observing Detroid's fashion made her smooth ride that much more enjoyable. Phoenix, on the other hand, was looking out the front window taking notice of the big city. The city was a metropolis, high skyscrapers, buys factories and a shop on every corner. Detroid was sitting on a side of a mountain. The majority of it was in the valley of the mountain but some skyscrapers and other tall buildings were connected to the side of the mountain, reaching up. The mountain wasn't particularly big and was mostly flat making it easy for buildings to be set up next to it. Beyond a few buildings, next to the mountain, was a clump of open area where no buildings lay which the monorail was heading towards. Phoenix tried peeking over the buildings but the monorail started shifting altitudes down causing the buildings to cover the area. The monorail gradually came to it's stop.

_Memorial Fields. _The three jumped off their car and the monorail skidded off back around to it's station. The three moved off the stop and approached the open area. A tall metal black fence lie in front of them but beyond it was a field of grass with slight hills. The mountain soared over the bright meadow and in the distance were two enormously tall flagpoles waving two flags. Several other objects were in the distance but hard to make out due to the sunlight beaming over the landscape.

Dante walked up to the main gate and noticed a note hanging from a bar on it. He picked it up and read it's message, _"Beyond this point is closed off from residences. Anyone who attempts to cross the fence border will be severely punished by local officials."_

"Closed? Screw that I'm going right through!" Dante notices a big lock behind the note. Dante looks around to see if anyone was looking. He pulls out a pistol and shoots the lock to break it off. He then kicks open the fence door and strides into the meadow. Phoenix and Lady follow behind him.

As they walked along the path and over a few hills, several stone memorials with flowers surrounding them were placed along the path listing what seemed to be warrior's names. Lady paused at one of them and noticed a phoenix underneath the person's name. The phoenix was very similar to Phoenix's on his chest. She got back up after checking it out and trotted back up to the other two.

"This is very… peaceful," Phoenix remarked as he looked around at other memorial with flowers. The two flagpoles started to become clear ahead.

"We didn't come here to smell the pretty flowers, we got a job to do," Dante said sneezing. "Besides my damn allergies are kicking in," he said with another sneeze.

"Dante's right, lets move a little faster," Lady said picking up the pace.

"Where's the weed killer when you need it?" Dante pinched his nose as his eyes started to water a bit.

The three hastily came up to a tile stairway that lead up to the stone entrance of the altar. The altar was built within the mountain which the entrance peaked out through the side of it. The doorway was at least 15 ft. tall and eight people wide. Stone tiles were laid across the area of the entrance and into the altar. Some tiles were cracked and broken, others were perfectly untouched. At the sides of the entrance were two tall flagpoles, which were taller than the entrance, with their big flags waving in the wind. The three stopped to inspect the view. Lady looked up at the flags and noticed another phoenix painted on it, again, similar to Phoenix's. She dazed at it in curiosity.

"Wow," Dante says putting his hands on his hips. "Well then, ladies first," Dante turns to the side and holds out his hand in a welcoming manner.

Lady looks back down and grins at Dante, adjusting her Kalina-Ann on her back by swinging her right shoulder a bit, fixing the strap holding on to it. Just as she took a few steps past Dante, two demons crashed down from atop and landed in front of her. Lady flinches back and falls backwards onto her back. The two demons were both lizard men demons crouching down and holding a claw weapon in their right with a shield in their left. Both had red stripes flowing throughout their bodies. Dante and Phoenix quickly reacted and dashed at the two.

Dante bursts at the demon to the left and smacked it in the face by doing a fast spin kick. He follows it by flipping out Rebellion and slicing upwards, sending the demon flying into the air. Dante then crouches down holding the sword backwards as it began to glow a bright red with streaks of lighting flashing around it. As the demon started spiraling down, Dante precisely whips his sword around in a single swipe creating a red cut of energy streaking through the air. The attack splits the demon in half, separating it's left from it's right. The demon disintegrates after it hits the ground from the burning energy.

At the same time, Phoenix charged at the right lizard man and jumps onto the front of the demon, hurling it down backwards as he stood on top of it. They skidded a bit and Phoenix pulls out his sniper-blade and fires several rounds into the demon's face, shattering it's skull and it's hard scale skin. The demon wildly threw it's arms and legs but stopped after Phoenix finished it off with a few more blows to the brain. Some blood and tissue splatters on the concrete tiles. He then jumps off of it and looks at Dante who had also just finished off his demon. The two put away their weapons and look back at Lady whose still sitting on the ground in amazement. She didn't even get the chance to blink before they killed off the demons.

"You guys work pretty well together," Lady blurts out holding out her arms as the two help her to her feet.

"I just hate reptiles," Dante says shrugging his shoulders.

"They're probably here to make sure we don't lay a hand on the sword," Phoenix points out after raising Lady.

"If that's so then if they're out here, then someone is already in the altar," Dante says rubbing his chin and standing next to Phoenix's kill.

"That means we'd better hurry!" Lady says running inside the altar.

"Right!" Phoenix responds going after her.

Dante stood back for a second to study the demon. He noticed there wasn't a Zion symbol imprinted anywhere on the demon.

The three ran through a few lit chambers that had banners of Phoenix's symbol and inscriptions in a weird language. Lady spotted them out in her head which made her think even more.

They finally come across a massive center dome chamber chamber with a circular window opening at the top. Light leaked through it from the sunlight outside. Several columns and pillars were placed symmetrically throughout the chamber with a few platforms peaking out of the sides towards the upper section of the dome, towards the opening at the top. A stone henge lied in the center of the chamber with a circular platform that surrounded it which acted like steps leading up to it. It looked as if something could be placed in the henge as there was nothing in it. In front of the henge lie a rectangular stone inscription and two columns in front of it. The three walked up to it and inspected what it said. The inscription was written in an alien language with yet another phoenix symbol imprinted on the upper right side of the stone. Dante nor Lady could read the text.

"Lady, you're the nerd right? What does it say?" Dante elbowed her while still looking at it.

Lady turned her head at Dante and did another one of her usual glares at him when he makes a joke. She turned back to the text, "I don't know. I know I researched this place but it never said anything about this," she said scratching her head.

Phoenix then came up behind them and started whispering something under his breath. Dante and Lady looked back at him as he continued going between them, staring at the text. He stops and kneels down in front of it as if doing a prayer. He stops whispering and gets back up.

Without facing them he starts reading off what it says:

"Here lies the altar which Sparda built for the accursed sword, Akkiken. A memorial reminding humanity one of many sacrifices he made for us. Let us, _Incedio_, honor his sacrifice with our _Phoenix_, a powerful warrior blessed by the gods to protect this stained sword from an evil who wishes to burn a hole into the Earth, once again. Give us your strength with your fluid motion, Sparda, the legendary dark knight."

Phoenix turns around and looks at the two as they look back in amazement. "I remember reading something like this in one of my father's books," Phoenix says calmly.

"How are you able to read that?" Dante questions tilting his head to the side.

"I can't. In the book there was a translation that came with the statement. I simply memorized it for fun when I was a kid," Phoenix replies with his head looking up into the light and his hands in his pockets.

"So it _was_ right…" Lady out-of-nowhere says aloud.

The two glance at her whom is looking back at Phoenix with realization in her eyes.

"_You_," Lady says pointing at Phoenix. "You're a part of the ancient group, Incedio. That explains your gear! It all makes sense now!"

"I knew this day would come, Lady has officially gone crazy," Dante says putting his hands on his hips and pushing his coat back while shaking his head.

"No no listen you idiot!" She yelps back waving her hands. "Phoenix is part of Incedio, the ones who helped build this place and that swore an oath to protect it from demons! I read about it while researching it earlier. But this _Phoenix_ idea is startling me," Lady exclaims.

"Especially since Phoenix calls himself _Phoenix_."

Dante shifts back to Phoenix standing next to him who has an extremely confused look on his face.

"So?" Dante questions him, "what's the deal?"

"I have no clue what she's talking about," he says crossing his arms and rubbing his facial hairs. "And this is my word, I have never heard of this '_Incedio_' nor this '_Phoenix_' of any sorts. All my father managed to tell me was where to find my armor and weapons and what I had to do. No where in his instructions were 'protecting an altar' or 'being in the Incedio clan.' This is all new to me as it is to you. I simply called myself Phoenix simply because of the contextual design on my armor," he finishes looking down at the symbol on his chest.

"Wait so you don't know? Nothing at all about this?" Lady asks.

"No not really. My father's library was huge and packed with information he was supposed to teach and show me but his unexpected death left me with limited combat training and knowledge from it. I've had to survive on my own from then on," Phoenix explains.

"Damn," Lady says under her breath. "We came so close and yet-"

The room started to shake when a giant snake demon busted out of the wall to the left of the three. They all quickly turn to see a green vicious-looking giant slithering towards them. It's teeth were abnormally big so they stuck out of it's mouth. The snake opened it's mouth and fiercely sprang forth at them. The three jump out of the way in opposite directions. The snake smashed it's face against the stone tiles on the ground which several tiles flew up into the air but it quickly slithered back to it's standing position facing at Lady. Dante notice it had several plates of armor on it resting on it's back stretching over it's sides, the armor looked liked stripes in a certain way. It's tail had a small sword latched on to it surgically. The snake hissed and slithered towards Lady. Lady pulled out two machine guns and fired a barrage of bullets to it's face. The bullets purged but only tickled the snake. It continued to slither towards her. Phoenix then jumped forward, dodging it's tail and going over and under it's body as it slithered around. He jumped on to the demon's head, grabbing it's right eyelid as it shifted around.

Dante meanwhile was climbing to higher ground. Phoenix transformed his sniper-blade and started slashing at the demon's exposed eye. The snake did a large roar and started to tumble towards Lady. It bounced around giving Lady the chance to roll underneath it as it crashed against the corner of the room. A few columns were knocked down as Lady dodged them to the other side of the room. The snake violently whipped it's head around smacked it against a wall, pulverizing Phoenix who fell off. The snake grabbed hold of the injured Phoenix and wrapped it's tail and body around Phoenix until it got a tight hold of him. Only his upper body showed as the snake squeezed and aimed it's attached sword-tail at him for the kill. Phoenix started to lose his breath. Lady frantically reloaded as she looked around for Dante who mysteriously disappeared.

Dante finally managed to make it to the top of one of the platforms near the upper skyline opening. He pulled out Rebellion and aimed it at the snake's head by tilting his head and closing one eye. He then spins it at the demon by throwing it diagonally doing a slight curve in the air. Rebellion spun violently across the room towards the demon. The sword started slashing at the demon while still spinning around. It began to orbit the snake's face. The snake screeched and let go of Phoenix who let out a gasp of air as he held his stomach on his knees with one arm. Rebellion continued to slash and orbit the demon's face as it jumped all over the room knocking down a few more pillars. Dante then whips out Ebony and Ivory which he then leaps from the platform. Dante soars down to the demon headfirst then flips at the last second and does a heavy stomp on the demon's head with his boots. The massive force created a creator of tiles on the ground and the snake's body twitched around a bit be fore falling back down as Rebellion flies high up into the air. Dante stands up on top of the demon's head and unloads multiple bullets into the demon's head. The bullets pierced but weren't doing enough damage. Dante then twirls them around in his fingers and fires rapid machine-gun-fire-rate shots at it's head. His guns turn a bright red and energy bursts out of his guns instead of bullets. The demon jumped around for a bit but then collapsed as it's skull was ripped open by Dante's fierce armada of lead. Dante then twirls his guns back into their gun pouches. He raises his right arm in the air and catches Rebellion that was falling in the mean time. He then turns it upside-down and stabs the snake's exposed brain, finishing it. The demon did one last scream and then exhaled it's last breath. Dante yanked out his sword and slid off the reptile's scales and landed next to Phoenix and Lady who had rejoined back at the entrance. Dante had small portions of blood on him but he quickly rubbed them off as he walked up to them.

"That thing was really trying hard to kill us," Phoenix manages to say rubbing his chest of the bruises now on him.

"Yeah and I _really_ hate reptiles so better dead than anything else," Dante says brushing himself off once more.

"Look, there isn't much more we can do here now that the Akkiken isn't where it's supposed to be. Someone obviously has it. Lets take a break and continue our search after," Dante finishes.

"Right!" Both Lady and Phoenix shout.

The three begin to exit the altar when Dante glances over his shoulder and notices the snake demon didn't have a Zion symbol either. New questions ponder in his head.

End of Chapter 7

**I appreciate the feedback. I've taken consideration into a few of them and I will work hard to improve certain aspects. Chapters 8 and 9 are on their way.**

**Once again, thanks! ****:D**


	8. Man In the Leather Jacket

**Chapter 8**

Man in the Leather Jacket

**Note: Dante will be using his DT (Devil Trigger) in this chapter. I've based it off of the version in Devil May Cry 4.**

Late evening, north midtown. The skies began to turn shades of yellow and orange as clouds start to roll in over the city. Some citizens were still strolling around the streets, going into shops and restaurants flirting with one another and doing business. Shadows loomed over buildings and streets as the sun began to set. A slight breeze rolled through the streets. Lady and Phoenix were waiting on a residential bench outside of an ice cream shop while Dante fetched for another sundae inside. Their weapons were placed leaning to the left side of the bench.

Phoenix was busy asking Lady about the research she did earlier:

"So what about this research did you find?" Phoenix started. "I mean did it say anything more about this so-called heritage, Incedio, or where the sword came from and why they chose to protect it so vigilantly?" Phoenix blurted out numerous questions.

"Listen, I only know as much as you do," she said touching his shoulder. "For as far as I'm concerned, we should really focus on capturing the sword, wherever it may be, and then ask questions later."

"Alright, good idea," he said taking off his helmet and shaking his head to flick off the sweat on it. Phoenix stares at his helmet and starts to daydream. His head stumbles with questions about his heritage.

Dante came out of the ice cream shop with a half-eaten sundae in his right hand and a plastic spoon in the other. He took the liberty to look at the other two who were sitting on the bench daydreaming. Lady was lounging on the arm rest with her right arm holding up her head as she leaned on it. Dante then walks over, still looking at his sundae, and takes a seat next to Phoenix.

"Fellas," Dante says getting their attention. The two break their line of concentration and glance back at him. "We aren't going to achieve much here if we're just sitting around daydreaming and feeling blue about the missing sword. I propose-" Dante pauses to lick his lips of cream and chocolate, "I propose we head back to Devil May Cry and do a little more research on the location of the sword so we know where we're going next time, settled?" Dante says raising his spoon at them.

Phoenix and Lady look at each other and nod.

"Settled," they both say at once as Lady sits back up and Phoenix sets his helmet on his head again.

"Sweet then, let me finish this first," Dante adds as they get up and grab their weapons.

Dante scoops up another spoonful of ice cream and raises the spoon to his mouth when suddenly the plastic bowl is sliced in half. The remaining ice cream and chocolate pudding at the bottom fell out and splattered all over the pavement, and onto Dante's boots. Dante gulps his spoonful and then looks down to see his sundae ruined on the ground. Both Lady and Phoenix gasped as they stood behind him. Dante becomes infuriated with rage which he balls his hands into fists, crushing his spoon and plastic cup. He throws them down and then quickly picks up Rebellion which was resting on it's side, leaning on the bench. He dragged it on the sidewalk while it made ugly scrapping sounds. Sparks flew from it's tip.

"Son of a bitch, can't a guy enjoy _ONE_ sundae without it exploding on him!" Dante shouted in the air as he looked around for the one who humiliated him. People walking on the other side of the road stopped to look at the angry man throwing his fist in the air.

At the end of the sidewalk was a dark man-like figure glaring at Dante with a long curved sword held behind it's arm that reached over it's shoulder despite being held downwards a bit. It was a bald man-like brown demon with pointy ears and with a sharp tail swinging behind it. It had a small piece of clothing covering it's crotch area. It had it's head down and was laughing at Dante whilst he threw a fit. It's dark eyes seeped into Dante's.

"Oh so you're the asshole who thinks he can make a funny huh?" Dante says stomping towards it. "Well, I hope you have enough room for my sword because I'm going to ram it into your stomach!" Dante angrily shouts while running after it with his sword in his right hand scrapping against the ground.

As Dante rushed at it, he noticed it was wearing a similar skull mask to the hawk earlier only both eyelids were open and it had the Zion pentagram printed on it's chest instead. This only angered Dante more. The man-demon continued to stare and laugh at Dante as he charged closer and closer.

Dante suddenly warped next to it and then thrusts Rebellion down with full force, holding it with both hands. The demon also warped out of the way and dodged Dante's blow. Rebellion smashed down onto the concrete which caused the block of sidewalk to crack open. A few small chucks flew off and landed next to Dante's feet. Dante looked up, still holding his sword pierced in the ground to see the beast atop of a store across the street. It was leaning on it's knee with it's right foot on the edging.

"Hmm, so you've got a trick up your sleeve too?" Dante grumbles as he lifted his sword and swung it onto his shoulder.

Dante grinned then disappeared next to the demon again who also vanished into the air in front of him before he could do anything.

"Ha! Got you now," Dante snickers.

Dante warps to the other building on the other side then jumps off of it and flies behind the demon who was still in midair. The demon gasped as he turned around to see the man in the red coat already flinging his sword back for the kill. Dante slices forward and cuts the demon in half, spraying blood to the ground below. Some citizens were gazing at the battle below but then panicked out of the way as blood sprayed on some of them. Dante and the demon's chunks flew downward and then bounced on to the middle of the street. Dante places Rebellion back on his back then points his middle finger the demon as it exhaled it's last breath.

"C'mon guys I'm sick of this town lets-" Dante looks back up to see Lady and Phoenix already battling another twin demon Dante just killed. Lady was sitting back unloading bullets while Phoenix had his sniper-blade transformed swinging it wildly in the air as the demon warped all over the street. The demon was no different than the one Dante defeated except the fact that it was black instead of brown and had it's sword on it's left hand.

Dante sighs, "I can't leave them alone for five minutes without all Hell breaking loose," he shakes his head.

He then raises his right hand into the air and snaps his fingers, activating his DT. A burst of red lightning came shocking down from the sky and light up Dante. The smoke rose from the ground as Dante's devil armor rested on him. Dante charged at the battle scene with super speed. Stray papers and leaves flew forward as Dante rushed passed them. Dante approached their battle as he flew between Lady and Phoenix.

"Excusez-moi," Dante chants as he soars past them and at the demon.

Dante leaped slightly in the air and angled his left hand behind his head, balling it into a fist. The demon glanced up but was then smacked in the face by Dante's forceful punch. The demon's head turned to the right which the demon then flew backwards and curved into the side of a building to the right. Dante landed on the road and skidded a bit. His metal feet clanked a bit when they bounced on the road. Dante stood in the middle of the road facing at the hole in the building. The demon then warped out of the debris and stood ahead of Dante in the middle of the road.

"Is that all you guys got?" Dante shouted holding out his arms. His voice was muffled in his demonic helmet.

The demon's left ear twitched then it suddenly bent it's knees and positioned it's sword behind it, holding it with two hands on the handle. The demon lowered it's head down as it's sword began to glow an aurora of purplish color around it. Dante crossed his arms and waited for the demon to spring it's attack which would probably be ineffective.

The demon looked back up at Dante, readying it's blow. But before the demon could even flinch to spring forth it's attack, a man came forth from atop a building to their left and sliced down onto the demon's head with a massive cleaver-like sword. Lady, Phoenix and even Dante gasped at the new man that made his appearance. The demon's head spurted off and blood sprayed out of it's neck, coloring the road with red. It's body collapsed and it's head rolled underneath Dante's feet which he stopped by placing his boot on top of it.

The man still held his sword in both hands while it was still sheathed in the ground as he rose to his feet. The three noticed strange markings on the blade. The man was white, black-hair, very muscular but slightly taller than the three of them. He wore what appeared to be a dark brown, maybe black, leather jacket with a utility belt swung around his shoulders. His bare chest lie open while his dark lower body wore torn jeans with a few cuts and patches where holes used to be. He was wearing black and white boots with a red glove on his right hand. He was no older than Phoenix. Dante noticed a scabbard on his back that looked like it held the huge sword. The sword was no bigger than Dante's Rebellion but had a cleaver shape to it's blade end instead of strait and pointy. The man's strait hair covered his eyes a bit but his bangs were curved to the sides. There was a small white highlight on his left bang. The man had no facial hair but there was a small scar covering over his left eye. Attached to his belt on his pants was a gun holder which had a strange-looking pistol residing in it.

The man placed his heavy sword into it's holder and faced at the three. Phoenix and Lady quickly jumped to Dante's left and right side while he deactivated his DT by snapping his fingers again. His devil armor light up but then vanished off of him. The man in the leather jacket walked up to the three and paused to look at them. The three noticed he had bright blue eyes.

"What are you doing here? This is not a place for the likes of you," the man blurted at them.

"Hey pal, I didn't see your name written all over these demons," Dante said walking up to the man and shoving his pointer finger into his chest. "I was about to have fun with that one until you came in and spoiled the party," Dante said taking a step back and lifting the demon's head to the man's face.

"Dumbass!" The man spurts at Dante smacking the demon's head to the side, out of Dante's hand. Dante jumped backwards a bit but then scowled at the man. "This isn't just some joke! This city isn't a hunting ground," the man glared at Dante.

Dante smirked, "it's always a party even when the guests aren't invited."

The man grumbled, "you, you and you," he said pointed at each of them once, "take a hike before I-"

He pauses and looks at Phoenix's armor. He noticed it had the phoenix symbol imprinted on his chest. The man pushes Dante to the right and approaches Phoenix. Phoenix looks up at the slightly tall man with his eyes widened.

"You," the man started staring at Phoenix, "where did you get that?" He noticed the armor was extremely similar to Incedio's classic design.

Before Phoenix could answer, the man answers again, "never mind, all three of you, come with me," he says looking at each of them. "This man is very important."

The man starts past Phoenix and begins walking down the street when Lady blurts something out, "wait a minute, we're not just gonna-"

A huge explosion ruptures out of a tall building next to them suddenly to the right of the street. A massive, tall lizard demon crashes out of the building and tilts it's head and roars into the air. It had armor on it's elbows and wicked tattoos on it's sides and back. Only the front half peeked out of the building but it tilted it's head to the right and looked at them. It opened it's mouth, revealing multiple rows of sharp teeth, and then fires out a huge burst of red and orange energy at the four startled by it in the middle of the road. The laser cut strait down the road, tearing it up. Chunks of the road flew and crashed into the stores around it. Glass shatters everywhere while some buildings collapsed in a cloud of dust and smoke. Dante and the man in the leather jacket jump to the left, onto the top of a building while Phoenix and Lady run to the right. The laser barely misses Phoenix and Lady as then run to another street. A car was passing down the street when the laser hit and detonated it. The passengers inside managed to jump out before that and run away in the opposite direction. The lizard demon scowls and then climbs the rest of it's body out of the building and starts running after Phoenix and Lady. As it fell onto the street, Dante and the leather man hopped in front of it next to each other, halting it's path. It looks down at the small men and growls.

Dante cracks his knuckles, "ha, now this is a party," he grins.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Royce

**Chapter 9**

Royce

The giant lizard lifted it's right leg and pounded it into the street where Dante and the leather man stood. They quickly jumped out of the way on to opposite buildings to the left and right. They then sprinted forward as the demon looked at Dante and fired another massive burst of energy at him. Dante was quick enough and dodged the laser as it shredded the building apart, causing it to explode with chunks of metal and concrete flying into the air. The two men both were running at the same speed across their buildings as they flew to the sides of the demon. They both paused at the end of their buildings on the end of the street as they jumped off the ledges of each of them and landed next to each other on the demon's spiky and scaly back. The two accidentally clunk heads and stumble backwards a bit.

"Ow! Damn it! Watch where you're going dipshit!" Dante shouts at the man rubbing his head.

"Screw you! My calculated jump was far more correct than yours dumbass!" the man also shouts, rubbing his head too.

The lizard demon screamed and began to shake it's body to throw off the men, smacking the sides of it against buildings occasionally as they crumbled. Despite the demon throwing it's body wildly around, the two balanced and stood on top of it with no problems.

"Stand back kid, let the adult do his work," Dante said pulling out Rebellion and flipping it backwards again like before.

"_KID!" _the man in the leather jacket yelled. He then stomped up to Dante and shoved him hard. Dante clumsily fell to his side and then regained to his feet. "No _you _stand back and watch _me_ finish this thing off properly!" He says pulling out his cleaver-sword. It started to grow a resilient red as he held in backwards with both hands behind his hip.

Dante then walked over to the man with rage in his eyes, "for a kid, you sure suck at throwing parties," Dante says shoving him back. The man's sword was still lit red as he stumbled to the right a bit.

"Cut it out! This isn't just a joke," he snarled at Dante.

"Move aside and I'll take care of this!" Dante says flipping Rebellion around again and shoving the man again with his shoulder.

"No you!" the man said also shoving Dante at the same time.

The two wrestle as their swords light up. The lizard demon was violently shaking it's body and head around trying to get them off. It attempted to roll over but couldn't since it was too big in the wrecked street. The two men continue to shout at each other when they both swing a powerful streak of energy at the demon's neck from it's back. Both streaks cut in the same angle and the demon's neck spurts open and blood pours out, spraying guts and tissue on it's back. It's head didn't detach completely but fell forward and it's body collapsed along with it. It fell to the right with a huge thump into ruins of a wrecked building and the two men slide off it's back and tail before it falls down completely. The two glare at each other with annoyance in their eyes.

"I could've taken care of it but your ugly ass had to go and screw it up," Dante exclaims.

"You're so arrogant, shut up and let me do the work next time," the man replies back.

As they argue once more, another snake demon flies out from around the lizard's body. The two gasp and fall backwards as the snake plunged it's face into the road. They ran into a suburban area while the demon chased them. The two stopped in the middle of a street and faced back at the demon. This one was similar to the one in the altar but only it was red with white stripes throughout it and parts of it's armor was damaged. The snake hissed and flew at the two again with it's sharp teeth. The man in the leather jacket launched forward with his sword flung above his head. Just as the demon slashed at him, he swings his sword downward and slices the demon's head in half, right between the eyes. The snake tumbled a bit as the man jumps on top of it and looks back down at Dante, who looks back in amazement.

"That's how you do it," the man said with his sword flung over his shoulder.

"Not exactly," Dante says pointing at the demon's split head which was mutating in a strange manner.

The man in the leather jacket jumped off the demon and landed next to Dante. The two dazed at the demon's head which is transforming. The split head forms two new deadly snake heads that both hiss at the men. The snake demon rises, now more angry.

"Sweet, my turn!" Dante flies forward.

The snake demon threw it's left head at Dante first which missed and purged against the road. Dante then jumps on top of in and runs up it a bit. The other head snaps at Dante but also misses while he leaps into the air. He then pulls out Rebellion then does a deep cut downwards at the demon's two necks. Dante slices it's necks off and the heads go rolling to the side while blood spills on the street.

Dante walks away from the twitching body back to the man in the leather jacket who was watching his foolish feat.

The man shook his head and said, "I can't believe you just did that you idiot."

"What?" Dante sluggishly said shrugging his shoulders with Rebellion still in his right hand to his side.

Dante turns around a few feet in front of the demon to see it mutating again. Four necks with four heads busted out of the empty neck of the demon. They each focused on Dante as they sprung forward at him with monstrous force from their mouths. Dante quickly jumps back next to the man in the leather jacket. The man looks at him with disgust as Dante does a nervous chuckle. The, now four-headed, snake demon charges forward at the two in the street.

The man in the leather jacket points at a particular dark circular area on the snake demon's lower neck with his finger, "look! There's a soft spot. I think that's where his heart is!" He shouts to Dante who is already running at the demon.

The man in the leather jacket then follows behind Dante shortly after. The four-headed snake lashes and spits at the men as they dash to it's weak spot. The two roll and jump out of the way as the snake slams it's heads to the road, missing them each time. The two then pull out their swords and hold them back, still charging. At the same time, they spring forward and purge the demon's heart with their swords. The demon raises it's heads and screeches.

As soon as they both hit it they shout at the same time, _"FIRST!" _They look at each other for a moment, holding on to their swords still inside the demon.

Dante then barks, "ha! That's a joke. I was obviously the first to kill it," he says raising his head with pride.

"Please, your old ass barely even managed to keep up with me," the man snickered.

"What! _OLD!" _Dante said with his eyes widened with rage.

The two continue to argue when suddenly the demon's body started to collapse on top of them. The two quickly look up and sheath their swords out of the demon's body. They jump and run backwards, just missing the demon's heads falling down on top of them and smacking on to the street. The man falls forward on to his knees while Dante skids a bit before stopping by the curb.

"Whew, that was a close one," the man says looking getting up and looking back at the corpse. "Listen," he starts back at Dante, "before we get into another damn argument, let's go find the others first." He places his cleaver-sword in his scabbard.

"Huh, for once I agree with someone," Dante says also placing his sword on his back.

The two start to walk off, keeping their distance from each other. Dante crosses his arms and pouts since he has to walk with such a buffoon. The man in the leather jacket thinks likewise.

_Southtown. _Night began to fall. The roads lit up from the street lights as other buildings and skyscrapers lit up the night with more bright lights from their windows. More clouds rolled in. Phoenix and Lady sat next to each other resting on a curb underneath a streetlight. Lady's right leg was injured with a severe cut from the debris on the road earlier. Phoenix was untouched and had his sniper-blade out and ready. He reloaded it while Lady patched up her leg with bandages.

"You okay?" Phoenix said looking at her cut leg.

"Yeah it's fine. I've been through worse," she says smiling back at him.

Lady finishes wrapping up her leg and then stands back up. Phoenix looked up in shock as she was able to stand on it. He got up too and helped her equip her weapons back on her. As they were doing so, a something howled on top of a building across from them. The two jump to the direction of the scream with their weapons ready. Phoenix aimed his sniper-blade while Lady had her Kalina-Ann out also pointing at the corner of the building. A big black and purple panther demon sprang from the top of the building and climbed onto another next to it. Phoenix fired a few rounds at the demon but each missed slightly. Lady aims slightly ahead of the demon then fires a single rocket at part of a building ahead of it's direction. The rocket exploded right on top of the demon as it ran itself into it. Part of the building broke apart as puff of smoke filled the broken part of the building. They both pause to see if it's finished. The demon then springs out of the smoke directly at them standing in the corner. Phoenix and Lady jump in opposite directions as the demon turned while skidding with it's claws. Phoenix transforms his sniper-blade and charges at the side of the demon while Lady also attacks the other side with the blade on her Kalina-Ann. The demon swipes at the two but then gets purged with multiple stabs from their fast attacks. Phoenix finishes it off by stomping on it's head and then slicing it's neck, detaching it's head from it's body. The corpse laid with bloody cuts and stabs. A pool of blood also enveloped around the body.

Phoenix and Lady wipe off their blades of blood and look at each other and grin from their teamwork. Around the block there is a loud bang and a crash. The two jump a bit from it's unexpected reveal.

"What do you think that was?" Lady asks.

"I say lets check it out," Phoenix replies tilting his head in a "let's go this way," gesture.

Lady flings her Kalina-Ann over her should and then pulls out a pistol, Phoenix ready with his sniper-blade. The two walk up to the corner where the noise appeared on the street a few blocks down. Phoenix tilts his head over the corner of the side of a building to see what it might be.

It was a big bird demon that had crashed into a side of a building. Glass and metal shattered on top of it as blood started to pour out of it. Suddenly Dante rises from underneath it and climbs on top of it. Phoenix's face lights up with relief.

"It's alright, it's just Dante," Phoenix turns back to Lady and says.

"That's a relief," Lady sighs putting away her gun.

The two walk out from their cover and look at Dante whose stretching his arms in the air. The man in the leather jacket was standing next to the corpse looking at Dante with disappointment on his face after seeing Dante cause so much damage. Dante slides off the bird and jumps in front of Phoenix and Lady. The man in the leather jacket also walks up to the three.

"So did your guy's party suck as much as my baby-sit?" Dante said putting his arms behind his head.

The man in the leather jacket slapped Dante upside the head. Dante stumbled forward and put his hands to the side.

"We're fine, minor casualties," Phoenix says looking at Lady's injured leg.

Dante rubs his head and looks back at the man in the leather jacket, "okay mister-man, you mind telling us where you were going to take us? I hope it wasn't to get it on with Lady… ew."

Lady also walks up to Dante and slaps him on the back of his head. He stumbles forward again. Phoenix giggles at his ignorance.

"Yes, well," the man starts scratching his head. "I need to address you about this man," he says looking at Phoenix. "He's not evil or anything, there's something about him you don't seem to know."

"And what's that?" Phoenix says taking a step forward.

"If you haven't noticed, you've stirred up a lot of attention to this town. There seems to be a civil battle going on between a few demon cults, one you may know as Zion. It would be best if we'd go someplace more sedated; how about my lab? I can explain more there," he explains.

"Hmm… I don't know," Dante mumbles to Lady and Phoenix.

"Dante," Phoenix begins, "if he has information on me, I need to know what it is," he says with sincerity in his eyes.

Dante looks at him for a moment and then replies, "alright but if we get into trouble, this one's going on your pay," he said waving his finger at him.

"C'mon, let's head to the West Station, I can take you from there," the man says turning around and saying over his shoulder, waving his hand in the direction he was going.

The three start to follow him when Phoenix asks the man another question, "sir, may I ask what your name is?"

"Royce," he replies.

Storm clouds start to roll in.

End of Chapter 9

**Phew, this one took me awhile to do. Expect chapter 10 soon too!**

**Update 4/11: been working on a side project in addition to BFAD. May be awhile before I come back to this but stay in touch for more chapters.  
**


	10. Conflict on the Horizon

**Chapter 10**

Conflict on the Horizon

_West Station. _Night soared over the city as the four wait patiently in the dark train station. Strom clouds became more clear in the distance as strobes of lightning flashed in the sky.

"It seems there's a storm coming," Phoenix said looking out a window, eying his binoculars towards the oncoming clouds.

Royce walked next to him and looked out the window too. His face cringed as he balled his hand into a fist.

Phoenix looked back at him in concern, "hey, you okay?"

"Huh? What?" Royce said shaking his head to break his conscience. "No, no I'm fine. Just… thinking," he replied staring off into the dark sky.

Dante sat on a bench behind them, observing his Coyote-A. Across from him was Lady, still fascinated in her favorite fashion magazine she found as it was held to her face.

"That sword," Dante said aloud while putting two barrels into the Coyote-A. "What is it exactly?" He said turning around and looking back a Royce who was also looking back at him.

"Oh, how could I forget!" Royce said as he snapped his fingers.

Royce whipped out his cleaver-sword from his back and held it with both hands, in a presentation sort of way. He sat down and faced Dante on the bench, placing the sword on his lap, while Phoenix huddled over the back of the bench and Lady sets her magazine down across from them.

The cleaver-sword glowed a slight red besides being under a light. The strange markings reflected the light and shined under the hallway light's rays. The handle of the sword had red ribbons tied around it with a few metal diamonds in the center of the handle. It's large size nearly covered up his entire lower body.

"I believe this is why you came here," Royce said giving off a serious looking on his face to the others.

Phoenix's face lit up as he continued to stare at the sword. Lady and Dante were still observing it carefully.

"This is known as _Akkiken_, the sword forged by the Devil himself." Royce closed his eyes and started to say something softly, _"'The Devil Sword_, _master and divine conqueror that sheds a path of blood throughout the sages. It's fires will burn those futile to understand it's existence. Let the power of Ember blaze this world into flames so Death himself may mourn for those not to reap.'"_ He opened his eyes again. The others were now more intrigued and leaned forward a bit.

"So this is the Akkiken?" Dante said gazing at it and thinking.

"Yes the sword we've been looking for," Phoenix said as the two put their heads closer to the sword.

"Hey you two! Move you're fat heads! I can't see it from here," Lady said as she shifted her body around on the bench and waved her arms in the air.

The two looked at her and went back to their normal positions, staring at the sword.

Royce continued: "legend goes there used to be a giant dragon demon king under the name of _Ember_. He once rose from a section of the underworld called the _Fire Hell. _His power was so great he nearly destroyed seven civilizations in his path of destruction. Luckily, during Sparda's legacy of turning against his demon brethren, Sparda fought against this massive demon but failed over it's overwhelming blasts. So he instead sealed it within a divine sword to sustain it's power.

"He then placed it within an altar, crafted by him, in order to hide it's power. Unfortunately, several demon clans raged a civil war against one and the other for possession over the power of the great demon king. One of the clans that you know whom fought for it as Zion. But a devil under the name of Reign took hold of the sword and wiped out all the other demon clans in one furious blow. A few managed to survive as Reign went onward with his clan to conquer over the remaining.

"But Reign was not satisfied in the sword's abilities. He wanted more, they always want more. So he placed a curse on the sword by carving ancient demonic markings of the _Rha_ into the blade to leak out more of the power from within the sword. He waged war against the other demon cults but in his rage and consumption of power, he lost it." He finished with a sigh.

"Now the sword has fallen onto human hands for protection once again now that the cycle may continue," Royce said smiling at Phoenix who was looking back in curiosity. "Phoenix, you-"

"_You will fall and shatter these pesky hopes and dreams of humans in their incompetence," _a dark, mysterious voice of a man loomed over them in the background.

The four looked to the right down the station hall to where the voice was coming from. A shadow figured stood at the end with it's arms crossed.

"_Did you really think you could just get away so easily now Royce?" _The man said with a chuckle.

Royce quickly put the Akkiken away and stood up and faced the mysterious person. The other three joined in behind him.

"I didn't think you'd find me but I knew I'd still have to finish you someday," Royce yelled back in anger.

The shadow chuckled again, _"oh little brother; you lack father's intelligence."_

"I know well enough what you want and how I'm gonna kick your ass!" Royce shouted back as he flung his right arm, throwing an air punch to the side in frustration.

"_I see you've made new friends, and one particularly I will be pleased to kill but first, let me properly introduce myself," _the figure said as it unfolded it's arms and stepped out into the light.

It was a man, no different looking than Royce with the exception of him having green eyes, being slightly older and had white hair with a black highlight on one of his bangs; the exact opposite style of hair to Royce's. He wore blue undergarments with his shoes, pants and chest with lightly armored black plating. He had a white overcoat on top of everything with the sleeves ripped short to see his buffed up arms. He had a katana at his left side in a scabbard with a pistol on his right, both slightly hidden behind his white coat. He wasn't very big, but still looked dangerous.

"Call me, _Blake_," he said with a devilish grin on his face.

Dante pushed the others aside and stepped forward. Royce glanced at him, dumbfounded as he walked by.

"Judging by why you're hear and what you've said, you're here to kill us and take the sword, am I correct?" Dante said to the man.

"Hmm, you're not as stupid as you appear to be," Blake said tilting his head and checking out Dante.

"And you look like you forgot to wear your 'idiot' shirt back at home, oops, no wait, you _ARE_ wearing it," Dante snickered.

"Funny one huh?" Blake grumbled.

Blake surprisingly whipped out his pistol and fired a single bullet at Dante's head. The bullet pierced his head and he flew backwards a bit on his back. Blake lowered his gun slightly in accomplishment. Dante lied there for a moment then jumped to his feet, the bullet caught between his two front teeth.

He spat it out to the side, "is that you're best shot you got or does you accuracy taste salty?"

Blake raised his pistol again and grunted, "it seems I underestimated you, Son of Sparda."

Royce then stepped forward and pushed Dante aside, "Blake, you're doing all this, against father, just for what, power?" Royce questioned as he raised his left hand in questioning gesture.

"_JUST FOR POWER!" _Blake screamed, "this isn't merely just for power, this is for invincibility, immunity, perception, perfection and even immortality. I did not make my reptile demons for nothing, I did it to conquer over those unworthy, those who oppressed," he said back still pointing his gun at him.

"You're eyes are clouded with greed, come back-" Royce started but was then interrupted.

"Your petty 'righteousness' will get you no further than to where you are now, at nothing! Only with that sword will you rise above to savoir those who need saving," he said in anger.

"Only an absolute will deal with something like you, I will do what I must," Royce said while he pulled out his rapid-fire pistol and clicking the safety off. "But this time I won't be running away."

"Ha, ha. You're arrogance will be the end of you and your friends!"

Blake suddenly warped towards Phoenix, his katana swiped out for the kill. He swipes a clean, fast blow at Phoenix but it's blocked by Royce's pistol and Dante's Coyote-A from the sides. Phoenix staggers backward a bit. Both Dante and Royce pulled their fists downward and threw a powerful blow to Blake's face, in upward motion against his cheeks. He launched into the ceiling and busted right through it, with some debris falling and following him. Dante and Royce follow the man by jumping to the roof of the station, Phoenix following close behind them. Rain started to pour out of the hole in the ceiling as Lady only but looked up at the hole in the ceiling as rain poured on her.

She stepped out of the rain realizing she was the only one left to wait for the train. She pouts in disappointment not being able to join the "fun" again.

End of Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the hits guys! Big fight up next.**


	11. Struggle for Unlimited Power

**Chapter 11**

Struggle for Unlimited Power

The three jump to the roof of the station, rain pouring down on them and soaking their cloths. The rain lightly dripped down the sides of the roof tiles on the diagonal sides of the roof. An almost full moon broke over the sky as it's light sliced through the roads and sides of the city over the mountain. A streak of lightning pierced through the sky as Dante, Phoenix and Royce stare down Blake whose already recovered from their previous attack at the other end. He had his left hand resting on the handle of his katana. A few strands of red ribbon drooped down from his sword.

"Ah yes, the three destined to be crumbled to ashes. This will be an interesting fight," Blake said with a smirk as he looked from right to left, examining each of them.

"It ends here brother," Royce said pointing his finger down. "You wanted to see this sword's true potential, well, you will."

"Hmm. Yes. I suppose I will," Blake whispered to himself. He tilted his dead down slightly.

The rain poured down at a faster rate.

Blake raised his right hand, pointing it at the three. He then snapped his fingers and another giant snake busted out from underneath the ceiling next to Blake. It immediately opened it's mouth and threw itself at Phoenix who was standing to the side of the three. Royce jumps forward at his brother while Dante and Phoenix bounced backwards as several tiles fly into the air when the snake purged it's face into the roof. Royce pulls out Akkiken and then clashes with Blake, throwing numerous attacks at each other and blocking one another's blows at the same time. Dante and Phoenix fought the snake in the meantime.

The snake quickly recovers and then hisses and throws itself at the two again. Dante and Phoenix fall backwards as the snake gets up again in haste and then, in lightning speed, opens it's mouth and lashes at Phoenix.

"This snake is a lot quicker than it's brethren," Dante thought to himself while skidding on his feet backwards. He then comes to a halt and flies forward, Rebellion out in his right hand.

"Better slow him down!" He said to himself aloud as he stabbed the end of the snakes tail, stabbing into the roof too, holding it down and causing the snake to be stuck.

The snake howled as it stopped short of reaching Phoenix who fumbled back, being startled by how close the snake came to attacking him. The snake shook around for a bit but was unable to break free of Dante holding it down at it's tail with both hands. Phoenix shook his head and then pulled out and transformed his sniper-blade. Phoenix then hauled himself at the demon and sliced it's head in half. Blood spurted out and onto Phoenix's head and upper body. The blood mixed with the falling rain and a pool of blood soaked the ground around it's deceased head. Dante removed his Rebellion from the snake's tail and then grabbed it's tail with his left hand. He then flung it over his shoulders and whipped it forward, throwing the body off the right side of the roof and down the a steep hill that rest to the side of the station.

Royce and Blake knocked each other back but maintain their balance on their feet. Both were slightly hyperventilating. Dante and Phoenix take their places next to Royce again, Dante to the left and Phoenix to the right. Dante had Rebellion flung over his right shoulder. He wasn't particularly happy.

"I'm tired of these _fucking_ snakes. I hate snakes!" Dante pointed his blade at Blake in frustration. "Prepare for an ass-kicking!" Dante shouts.

"Ha! Lets see if you dodge this one first," Blake said as he raised his katana into the sky with both hands.

A bolt of lightning came crashing down and flashed atop of his sword absorbing it's power. The roof grew a bright white/yellow as the other's shielded their eyes from the power. The bolt of lightning disappeared while Blake still held his katana in the air, now glowing a resilient yellow. Blake then lowered it to his side and flipped his katana upside-down with both hands holding on to it. A white streak of lightning flashed around it. He then followed up with a quick horizontal slash that which produced a white streak of energy cut at the three. Dante and Phoenix easefully dodged it, jumping over it, but Royce fell back from the cut's potential. Dante and Phoenix landed on their feet and hands as they look back to see a massive explosion erupt where the streak hit the roof. Tiles fly everywhere as the smoke clears and a huge hole is shown where Royce should appear to be.

"Royce!" Phoenix screamed as he started to run back to assist him.

He is then stopped by Dante grabbing his shoulder, "he's fine, besides, there's no time when it comes to his guy's tricks up his sleeves," Dante informs Phoenix while he tilted his head at Blake to point him out.

Dante lets go of Phoenix's shoulder as he walks away, Phoenix still facing toward the hole with his head down at it. Phoenix glanced back at Dante then jumped into the hole after Royce despite what Dante had just said.

"Time to get serious…" Dante says as he snapped his right hand's fingers into the air.

A red bolt of energy and lightning come crashing down onto him. The smoke cleared again and his devilish armor appeared on him for his DT. Dante stood there in his demonic armor, glaring down Blake with a threatening posture. Blake widened his eyes in discomfort.

Dante warped in front of him and Blake jumps backward, startled by his powers. Dante then pulls out Rebellion and thrusts the edge of his sword at Blake, doing the _Stinger _move. Blake managed to block the powerful blow with his katana using one hand holding the blade and another pressing against the metal. Dante then does a small laugh and follows his move with _Million Stab_, thrusting multiple stabbing moves at Blake in lightning speed and accuracy, over and over again at his body, arms and legs. Blake was able to block a few but too many broke past his defense and managed a few stabs at his body and arms. Dante then followed his move with a dropkick to the face, causing Blake to fall face-down on to the tiles of the roof. Dante then reached down and picked him up from the collar of his coat and then threw him forward. Blake flew for a moment then did a couple of spins in the air and landed on his feet, katana still in his left hand. He stood up but then gasped for air as he clenched his chest and shoulders from the wounds inflicted on them. Blood poured out between his fingers as the rain washed it onto the tiles of the roof.

The blood spilled down the sides as Blake looked back up, "So you're the legendary-" he tilts his head down and coughs up a clump of blood from his mouth. He looks back up, "the legendary Son of Sparda?" He managed to say as he gasped for more air.

Dante looked back in silence with Rebellion still in his right hand, rain dripping off of it. A red bolt whipped across his chest and back.

"Yes brother, the son of the legendary Son of Sparda, son of the Dark Knight, the Devil himself," Royce appeared next to Dante.

Royce now had an aurora of flames surrounding him with the Akkiken glowing once again a bright red in his right hand. It appeared red flames were leaking out of the symbols on the sword. Royce's eyes shined red as he angrily faced Blake.

Dante turned his head at Royce, "so what do you call this?" Dante asked with his voice muffled in the helmet.

Royce smiled, "call his _my_ DT."

Blake gritted his teeth in disgust and fear as he took a step back.

"Care if I take the first blow?" Dante asked looking back at Blake.

"Be my guest," Royce replied.

Dante warped into the air right above Blake and then swung his Rebellion in a downward cut to where Blake was standing. Dante exploded down but Blake flew upwards as more of the roof collapsed from Dante's amazing attack. Phoenix then rushed forward past Royce and pulled out his sniper-blade and unloaded a few shots at Blake who was in mid-air. Blake pulled out his pistol with his right hand and fired a few shots towards Phoenix, deflecting the oncoming bullets. Blake then followed it doing a flip and spiraled downward at the three, feet first. He crashed upon the roof but the three easefully evade the attack.

While the smoke was clearing, Royce jumped next to Dante and asked, "Dante! Hand me your sword, I have an idea," he said tilting towards him.

"What? Uh, sure. But don't break it. I have a very short warranty on it," Dante said as he tossed the sword to Royce's left hand which he grasped the handle with.

Royce pulled out both swords, Akkiken and Rebellion, in both hands and swung them around counter-clockwise. Blake stood back up to see Royce charging at him, now with two swords in both hands. Royce does a fast and vicious sideways-clockwise wheel spin, tearing up some tiles underneath him in his path. Blake confusingly gets sliced upwards off the roof. Royce and Dante then jumped after him as he fell towards the hill to the side of the station.

Blake bounced off the hill with a poof of dust clouding around behind him whilst he fell down. As he tumbled back into the air, he manages to pull out his pistol and fire at Royce, while actually upside-down. Royce blocks the bullets by turning the Akkiken sideways.

Royce then looked back at Dante following still deflecting Blake's bullets, "here, catch!"

Royce spun Rebellion back at Dante who caught it easily with his right hand. Dante then spun around in motion with the sword and flung it at Blake's right arm. Blake gasps as the sword stabbed into his arm, he was distracted by Royce. Blake spun widely in the air in a different direction and Rebellion smashed up against the side of a building. Blake hung from the sword pierced into the side of the building. He then immediately tried to pull out his katana but was stopped when the Akkiken came out of nowhere and stabbed his left arm. He screamed in pain as he dropped his katana to the ground. He was now hanging from his arms from both swords. Blood washed up onto his arms and the rest of his body from the rain. He was only a few feet off of the ground.

Dante and Royce appeared from behind a few trees that laid on the end of the hill, before the side of the building. They deactivated their DT's, Dante flashing a quick white back to his red coat and Royce's flames disperse from both his body and the Akkiken.

The two approached Blake who was now helplessly hanging from their swords.


	12. Only When A Devil Cries

**Chapter 12**

Only When a Devil Cries

_Treyarch Tower_. The rain slowed down to small sprinkles, the clouds became less dark and started to disperse in the dark sky. Dante and Royce stood before the helpless man who only limped from the swords stabbed into his arms.

Royce took a few steps closer to Blake's face. Blake weakly raised his head to look at his little brother.

"Brother, Blake, what happened? What caused you to have such motives?" Royce asked in a calm, caring voice. Dante stood back with his hands on his hips.

"WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU!" Blake shouts back sharply.

Royce looked down and then back up at his brother. "Where has there been a time where you haven't listened to me? I'm simply returning the favor."

"I was… I was tired of it all," Blake whispered as he begun. "I was tired of seeing war, this demon king Reign and this infinite struggle over this so-called _Devil Sword_. And, seeing my family getting killed over it. I… I wanted power. Enough power to save them from being killed ever again and bring them back. I would have gone so far to harness that. That's why I was going to use the Devil Sword itself to end this demonic civil war and tyranny. This sword that everyone ever so desperately wanted, including father."

"So you would go to as far as killing the Son of Sparda, _The Phoenix_, and even your little brother?" Royce questioned back.

Blake looked back down in shame, "I would resort to that, but I'd never actually kill you!" He finished looking back up.

He continued, "remember, remember what father used to say?"

"_Sons, take a look a this here blade," the father said._

"_Cool! This thing looks tight!" Both the children said at the same time while pressing their hands against the side of the blade._

"_Ha… This is called the Akkiken. It's a mystical sword born from the hands of the legendary dark knight, Sparda."_

"_Sparda?" The young boy asked._

"_Yes you remember the legend don't you?" The father asked._

"_Of course," the young boy replied._

"_Well I do too!" the older boy interrupted. "The dark knight Sparda took his sword against his demon brethren for a human, a woman, and sealed the door to the underworld," the older boy said in pride, raising his chin._

"_Hey I wanted to say it!" The young boy poked at the older's face_

"_Settle down, settle down young men. Now, I want you to promise me something, can you do that?"_

"_What is it?" The young boy asked._

"_Anything, father," the older said back._

"_I want you to look after this sword and protect this sword with all your might when I am away, understand me?" The father glared back at the two with seriousness._

"_Yes sir!" the two said at the same time again._

The rain receded.

"Yes brother I remember. But you missed one very important detail in what father said," Royce replied and crossed his arms.

"He said to protect it but with a weapon much more powerful than the Akkiken itself. _Our hearts_. He said to protect it with _our hearts _with all of our might. When he meant our hearts, he meant our soul! When you lose your soul to corruption and power, you not only lose yourself but those around you. You've killed so many people you've lost your way in a pool of arrogance. You didn't do that to protect our friends and family, you did it so you could grasp this sword one step closer at a time through each murder and each new demon you collected to your reptile army!" Royce finished by pointing a finger at Blake.

"Yes I know, but it was necessary to achieve-" Blake is interrupted.

"What is necessary is what I do now brother," Royce spurts back. Royce turns and faces the opposite direction of Blake and drops his head down He balled his hands into fists and said, "You are too dangerous to be kept alive. I'm afraid what else you might bring to this world that it doesn't need. I've always loved you since the first sight I saw you and I know there's still good somewhere in you but I wish to meet with him in another world, where I don't need to worry about corruption taking over my older brother."

"Wait brother! I _CAN_ change. I've seen what I've done now that you've shown me! Please forgive me!" Blake said leaning his head forward in desperation.

Royce picks up Blake's katana that rested beneath his feet.

He turned around with tears in his eyes and looked at Blake, "I'm sorry brother."

Blake smiled, "see you on the flip side then."

Royce then purged Blake's heart with his own katana. Blake lowers his head and lets out a single last sigh of air. Blood spews from his chest. Royce twisted the sword then pulled it back, finishing Blake.

Phoenix and Lady appeared behind them, they were both soaked from the rain and dusty from the debris. Dante glances back to see them in awe of Blake's hanging corpse from the two swords. Royce, with his head down, grabs his brother's scabbard and places it on his side which he then rests the katana in it. He reached up and grabbed and pulled out both swords that held up Blake. Blake fell to the ground with a thud, sitting down with a hole in his chest. Royce put away the Akkiken then tossed Rebellion back to Dante who also set his blade away. Royce turned around and walked pass them with tears in his eyes.

The three watch him walk away and Lady asked, "are you crying?"

"No, it's just the rain," Royce said as he whipped his eyes of water.

"But the rain already stopped," Lady said back holding out her hand to see if any more drops fell down.

Royce stopped and asked, "my lab is probably busted, where you guys heading?"

"Probably Devil May Cry, my office," Dante replied looking back at him.

"Ha," Royce laughed, "not a bad name for an office. Mind if I tag along?"

"No problem," Dante said as he approached Royce and placed a hand on his shoulder.

End of Chapter 12

**There we are. Another chapter down!**


	13. Guardian

**Chapter 13**

Guardian

Late evening. Dawn approached over the horizon as the four steadily took the empty Jeremiah train back to Devil May Cry. The train took an alternate path than the way they came in before due to the previous battle Dante was in earlier; making their ride longer to get home. All four sat together in separate seats in a section of the train to the right. All of them had their heads down in exhaustion.

The four were battered and bruised with wounds, marks and stained cloths across their bodies. Phoenix's armor had been dented in multiple spots, including a huge dent in his helmet, which he took off and placed on his lap since it could no longer fit on his head, and his armor became slightly rusted from the blood and rain splashed on to him. Dante once again was tattered with blood stains across his coat but also had tears and rips on top of that. Lady's outfit was stained with gunpowder and blood, and diminished ammo. Her sunglasses were also cracked from debris. Royce's leather jacket was completely torn, wrecked and stained with blood with his bare chest bloody. The four were a jumbled mess. They each lifted their heads for a second to look at each other and then sighed when they saw they equally looked as bad.

Royce looked at Phoenix, who was sitting diagonally from him, and pondered, "hey, you're the _Phoenix_, right?"

"Yes, I am Phoenix," he looked back at Royce. Dante and Lady listened in.

"No, no. You're _THE _Phoenix, am I correct?" Royce lifted up his hands a little expressively.

"What are you referring to?" Phoenix asked, shaking his head.

"'What am I referring to-?'" Royce repeated. "Do you not know-" He stopped and looked at Dante and Lady. "Do you know what I'm taking about?"

They both shook their heads in confusion as well.

"Well then," he started. "It seems you weren't informed properly."

"What does that even mean?" Dante burst back.

"Alright," Royce glanced at each of them then back at Phoenix who edged closer to him with wide eyes.

"You're _The Phoenix_, a legendary warrior in the devil hunter organization _Incedio_. Do you know anything of these terms I have brought up?" Royce said slowly.

"Not at all," Phoenix said raising his eyebrows. "I was taut very little to none about my heritage when I was young and I didn't know where to look when my family was murdered."

"That was _your_ family?" Royce somewhat whispered to himself. "Yes, anyways," Royce continued, "you are a 'Phoenix,' a selected guardian to protect the hands of evil from grasping the Akkiken in honor of Sparda's sacrifice for the sake of mankind in both Mundis and Ember's defeats."

"Oh wow," Phoenix said leaning back and looking at the ceiling.

"But what surprises me the most is the irony that you call yourself 'Phoenix' when you are The Phoenix of Incedio," Royce replied scratching his head and also looking into the ceiling.

"Wait a minute," Lady suddenly blurted out holding up her pointer finger to the sky. "That means Phoenix isn't your real name now is it?" She said glaring at Phoenix, who was actually sitting next to her.

Phoenix embarrassingly looked away.

Dante then leaned forward and punched the man in the shoulder, "yeah, better cough up your real name bub," he said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

Phoenix turned his head back and looked at each of them.

He then opened his mouth to expose his identity:

"My name is _Lucio_, my _real_ name is Lucio," he began. "I didn't want to tell you my real name only for protection of my people. The only thing that came to my mind when I told you my name was 'Phoenix,' since there was a phoenix on my armor's chest plate. Please understand," Lucio explained to them.

A second of silence filled the car for a moment.

"Hmm. Okay, but no more secrets," Dante broke the silence, "we got enough to think about already," Dante said pointing his finger at him.

Royce and Lady both nodded when Lucio subtly looked at them.

"Hey look, were almost back!" Lady pointed out as she peered out the window as the train came closer back to their hometown.

"I guess I'll have to explain you guys more about the Akkiken's current situation," Royce said grinning.

"Yeah well after I take a bath," Dante remarked.

"And a shower," Lady added.

"And some snacks," Lucio also added.

The four laughed.

End of Chapter 13

**Fixed a few slight grammatical and story errors that appeared in my story in previous chapters :D**


	14. Beyond Burning Eyes

**Chapter 14**

Beyond Burning Eyes

Devil May Cry. The four sludge into Dante's office, tired and worn out. The place was still wrecked from Dante's "party" but the demon corpses had disintegrated and the blood was smothered away. Dante, Lady and Lucio walked in, ignoring the mess as if the office were normal while Royce hesitated at the disoriented place.

"So this is your office?" Royce said cringing at the mess around him.

Lady turned back to him and said, "Oh don't worry, this is just from Dante's recent 'party,'"

"Ha ha, yeah, 'party,'" Dante commented.

Dante walked over to his desk and set Ebony and Ivory out of his back coat holders and placed them on top of it in the corner. He then flicked out Coyote-A and also put it next to his guns. He threw Rebellion onto the sword holder behind his desk and then flopped himself on to his chair. Lady sat on the couches by Lucio as they reloaded their guns and fixed his armor. Royce sat by the jukebox and calmly cleaned himself and sharpened the Akkiken and his brother's sword.

Lady looked up at Royce for a moment and asked, "so Royce, remind me of the Sparda-Akkiken legend you referred to earlier." She silently polished her Kalina-Ann.

"Yeah it sounded cool back in Detroid but I totally forgot it after that fight with Blake," Dante added.

"I kind of figured you'd forget," Royce whispered to himself with his head down, loud enough for them to hear.

He glanced back up at them and re-stated the legend:

"During Sparda's conquest against his demon brethren, a colossal dragon demon from the _Fire Hell_, under the name of _Ember_, blew cloud of flames across the Earth and heavens, nearly killing several civilizations. Sparda stepped before this massive demon and fought it bravely but his efforts were in vain as the demon's skin was too strong to pierce. So instead, Sparda used his powers to seal it within a mystical sword that he crafted himself, otherwise known as the _Akkiken_.

"Sparda used the sword against his demon brethren but realized it dangers in it's powers potential so he locked it within an altar he also built himself in order to seal it away from those wanting to use it for evil. A human devil hunter clan named _Incedio_ attempted to protect the sword in Sparda's honor but unfortunately fell during a demon civil war and Reign seized control over the sword which he used to eliminate the other demon clans with one fatal blow. Sadly for him he could not access all of the swords power since he wasn't powerful enough himself.

"So he resorted to the power's of _Rha_, a deceased demon of death that now reigns in the _Underworld_. In Rha's temple, he placed a curse upon the sword, which are these symbols, in order to pour out the rest of Ember's powers through the demonic language inscribed on the sword. With all the power in the world in his hands he foolishly lost it which it fell upon human hands, now."

"Interesting," Lucio said rubbing his beard. "What my father said to me, I all makes sense now."

Lucio stood up from the couches, "my father explained to me about a so-called demon king named Reign and that I should hunt him down and kill him. But he didn't explain to me who or where to look for when it comes to the Akkiken. My father must've known you had the sword," he looked at Royce, "so he sent me after Reign who was going after you with his cult Zion. Like what Incedio had sworn to do, he made sure I would vanquish the ones who were to use the sword for evil. But I have one question that still runs around in my head," he finished, questioning.

"And what's that?" Royce said back.

"Why do _you_ have the sword?"

Royce tilted his head back down and laughed. He looked back up at the three and started to explain:

"_My_ devil hunter cult found the sword buried within a demonic temple. My father was the leader and weapon craftsman at the time and so he took it and kept it for examination. While finishing up me and my brother's devil hunter training when we were just young, he found out the weapon was the accursed sword Akkiken from the legends after using it himself once. Luckily he knew about Incedio so he attempted to pass it to them but before he could, Reign had already diminished the last Phoenix. Before long, Zion had tracked the presence of the sword and then assaulted my father for possession of the sword. My father managed to escape and to hide the sword but was brutally injured. He then told us about it and when the time came, to protect it.

"Several years later he had found another lead to The Phoenix. Ironically, your father, Lucio, was the new Phoenix. So my father was about to pass the sword to your father but your father told him to make an array of advanced weapons for protecting the sword. My father made the _Sniper-Blade _and several other weapons such as my brother's katana and my previous sword. Right before they could exchange the sword and begin the Phoenix cycle again, they were both attacked by Reign and Zion again. Your dad was fatally injured and my father was in a critical condition, especially from the last surprise attack for the sword. He managed to take the sword back to us for our duty to protect it but then died on our footsteps, in front of us." Royce paused for a moment then continued:

"We ran away from Reign and Zion but Blake soon fell to the sword's corruption and wanted to use it for evil. I then stole the sword and ran away from him, feeling alone and afraid. Blake then went on a rampage killing multiple people, friends and family which I knew very well. He then made his own demon cult, composed of reptiles, to go after me. We encountered each other later, which wasn't too long before our last battle, and I almost got killed from him, which is why I didn't trust his words and let him live after our last debut. Fortunate for me, I managed to knock him out instead of forcing myself to kill him and then ran away.

"I searched for answers on what my father was trying to do with the sword. I then found Detroid and Sparda's altar, so I sought after the meaning in the demon language on the sword. I did not find the answers but rather the Phoenix symbol. I built a lab in Detroid, studying the sword's power from my father's notes and explanations and researching info on Incedio, the sworn protectors of the sword. I then knew I had to find a so-called 'Phoenix' and pass the sword to him for him to protect over it, like in the legends. While I was about to leave Detroid, I noticed an ongoing demon battle going on. After fighting off a few of them, I stumbled upon you three," Royce finally concluded.

"I see now," Lucio said. "I see now what I must do. Royce, I ask you permission to let me take the sword to it's rightful owners," he said walking a little closer to Royce and extending out his hand.

Royce crossed his arms and then raised his right hand in a 'stop!' gesture and said, "no."

"Huh?" Dante said as he got up from lounging backwards on his chair and glared at Royce.

"What?" Lady said also leaning up and looking at Royce.

"Wh-Why not?" said Lucio with a jumbled expression on his face.

Royce crossed his arms again, "because we need to eliminate Reign first, a major threat to our mission who is still at large and tracking us down as I speak. My brother was just the start of something big, now the real challenge endures."

The three sigh as then relax backwards again after realizing his point.

Lady then asked, "well how are we going to stop Reign?"

"It's simple," Dante said folding his arms behind his head on his chair. "If we have someone tracking us down, we'll expose ourselves but lead him into a trap."

"Ah yes that sounds perfect!" Lucio said pounding the side of his fist into his hand.

Royce then looked at Dante, "I don't like it; it's too dangerous."

"Hmm. Well then, is there a way we could possibly harness the power of the Akkiken without causing a supernova?" Dante remarked.

Royce pulled out the Akkiken from his back and then balance the sword on the ground, blade end down as he held the handle from the chair.

"These marks are from Rha's language of curses. We could use it to leak out power from the sword but sustaining it is very difficult since the power itself still has the mind of Ember fused within it," Royce explains twirling the sword around a bit.

"Is it possible we could use Rha's technique on my sword, Rebellion?" Dante asked. "Thinking about that makes me realize we could use the curse to uplift energy from me using my sword as the channel. With all that power going through my body, my Devil Trigger wouldn't just be a Devil Trigger, it'd be an _Ultimate Devil Trigger._"Dante said with a grin.

Royce got up from his chair and walked over to the front of Dante's desk and replied, "alright but this seems a bit too risky, even for me."

Lady and Lucio stepped up next to Royce.

"For a time like this, risks are gonna need to be taken to take down such a massive force as Reign," Lady posed.

"I agree with Lady, it may be risky but for what it's worth, better to get it on with now," Lucio stated.

"With all that power in your hands I sure hope you'll know how to use it," he said staring at Dante. He then walked back towards the doorway and turned around to face them all.

"It's going to be very dangerous from here on out. The temple of Rha may or may not be under surveillance of Reign or Zion. It is best we clean up and be prepared for whatever burning eyes see to us," Royce said in sincerity.

End of Chapter 14


	15. One Who Seeks the Ultimate

**Chapter 15**

One Who Seeks the Ultimate

_Temple of Rha_. Midnight.

The ruins of Rha was only a few miles off from Detroid, making it easy for the four to travel to it. The ruins were tall and built of many columns and chambers, each worshiping a different aspect of the demon king Rha. The temple was made out of stone but some parts of it had metal plating, keeping certain parts of the temple from crumbling. The four were in a massive library, filled with old dusty books and many cobwebs. The chamber was ominous, dark and quiet with the exception of a few rats and mice which Lady cringed at when they saw them as they traveled through the hallways. The chamber was lit with enflamed torches that gave off some light in the corners. A circular window laid above them which moonlight shined down to center of the library. At the center was what looked like a machine with a metal knife pointing out at the end of it and a huge book resting on a stone stand.

The four quickly scooted by the book shelves to the center of the chamber. Lady was carrying a strange-shaped bag over her shoulder instead of her Kalina-Ann and Royce had his brother's sword on his side for some reason along with the Akkiken on his back. There was an old circle carpet underneath the book and machine with a drawing of the grim reaper on it, shadowed in his cloak. Royce walked up to the massive book and dusted it off, turning the pages as well. The other three gazed around at the temple and the weird machine next to the book.

Dante noticed at the end of the machine was what looked like a holder of some sort, maybe a sword holder. He thought about it and realized what it was to be used for.

"This is where he placed the Akkiken and this must be the machine he used to carve the symbols onto it," Dante said as he pointed at the objects.

"Yes but don't touch it, yet. You don't want to break it," Lady said checking it out too.

Royce finally turned to the right page in the massive book and dusted it off, "ah here we are!" Royce said examining the page. At the bottom of the page was a code for the machine to inscribe the demon language.

"Dante, place your sword into the holder," Royce said looking and pointing back at the holder. He then smashed his face back in to reading the book.

Dante removed Rebellion from his back and set it properly into the holder. He then looked back a Royce then said, "now what?"

"I've got to enter this code to inscribe the symbols using the machine and say a prayer at the same time," Royce replied turning around and imputing a few numbers into the machine's square number buttons. Royce then hit a 'start' button next to the other number buttons and stood back to watch the machine do it's work.

The machine buzzed for a moment then the knife at the end started to slice into Rebellion's blade. The machine was rather quick since it was already starting on the second symbol by the time Royce started to say the prayer in Rha's ancient language. The four watched as the sword started to glow a deep red as the machine flipped the sword around to inscribe the other side. Rebellion's shavings fell to the ground as it came to a finish. Dante was surprised that the machine, despite being old and kind of rusty, was able to crack into the strong and sharp edges of the blade.

The machine finished and the four stare down Rebellion, which was now completely red and electrifying with power. Dante walked up to it and began to take the sword out of the holder when a huge explosion erupted just right above the four. All four are sent flying away in different directions as the machine also exploded and the giant book fell backwards off it's stand. Dante hit's his back against a wall which then Rebellion stabs him in the chest, still glowing red. Dante let out a gasp of air then sunk his head and arms down to dangle in the air. Rebellion's red glow faded away as he was stuck to the wall.

Lady, Lucio and Royce had fallen back and smashed up against bookshelves, which some books fell on top of Royce's head presumably. The three sat on the ground, sitting up against their bookshelves that they hit. Lady and Lucio appeared to be knocked out but Royce had his head up, just barely squinting and gazing at the smoke balled up in the center.

The smoke cleared and a man stood in the center, with the Akkiken in his right hand. He was swinging it around and checking it out.

Royce suddenly panicked as he threw his hands back to check his empty scabbard. He then tried to get up but his back was fatally injured.

"Don't even try," the man boomed to Royce in a dark voice. Royce looked up to see him pointing the Akkiken strait at him.

The man had slick grey hair pushed backwards, revealing his smooth forehead. The man was light skinned and had a smooth face and was particularly handsome despite his dark voice. He was wearing elegant purple and red robes, that looked like king's robes and armor, along with plates of armor on his shoulders and knees. His pants were white with purple pointed slightly armored boots. Around the back of his neck and down his chest was a white soft fur coat of some sort of animal over his robes.

"You and your friends have been nothing less than a nuisance to me whilst I look for this damned sword," the man added.

"You- I know you… I've seen you before," Royce managed to say. "You're the one who killed my father and Lucio's! You're the one that's been tracking us down! Y-Y-You're-!"

"_**REIGN," **_the man finished his sentence slowly with a grin and lowering the Akkiken to his side.

"But, you're human!" Royce widened his eyes with fear.

"Humph. Not really. I only take this form in order not to give away my position to the rest of these putrid humans," Reign replied. "Only a few rare subjects will bare witness my beautiful face," he said checking out his reflection in the Akkiken.

"This isn't right, how did you find us?" Royce demanded.

"_HA! Find you!" _Reign chuckled, "I've been thriving in here, studying Rha's theories. You just were stupid enough to come in here and hand me the Devil Sword."

Royce shook his head in embarrassment and then glared at Reign as he slowly started to limp back to his feet.

Dante opened his eyes slightly.

"Well Reign, I vowed to protect that sword with my life from the hands of you and your clan Zion," Royce stood up and pulled out Blake's katana. He then pointed it at Reign who was still standing casually in the center of the room, glistening underneath the moonlight. "None more shall fall under your pain!"

"Ha. You make me laugh human," Reign placed his left hand on his hip, Akkiken in the other.

"Zion? I was never with Zion! You simply just went on a wild goose chase after them and came out blank with these three dimwits. Zion is just a bunch of blood-crazed demons bent out to find this sword for some dumb reason," Reign said. He looked over at Dante hanging from the wall.

"'Tis a shame that the son of Sparda had to waste his time and life on such as thing as this," he raised the sword into the sunlight.

_He wasn't even with Zion? Damn it how could we miss that? _Royce thought to himself.

"Reign…" Royce whispered to himself.

"I believe this is my time to depart," Reign said placing the sword on his back and facing back at Royce, who only stood looking at him in fear. "I must thank you for doing such a generous thing for me but I must go off to destroy that wretched altar Incedio foolishly decided to protect, which now they can't since their last Phoenix is dead. Adios amigos!" Reign finished as he warped out of the chamber. Royce started to run forward but fell to his knees and dropped his brother's sword in exhaustion.

"Ugh, why do I feel so weak all of a sudden?" Royce panted. "It must be his negative energy aurora surrounding him that's weighing me down. Damn he's powerful."

Dante's hands suddenly balled into fists as Rebellion grew red again with bolts of red lightning around it. Dante exploded off the wall and landed next to Royce with Rebellion in his right hand. Royce had his head down.

Dante then pondered, "Royce. Where did he go?"

"Detroid, he's going to destroy Sparda's altar. Dante," Royce grabbed Dante's hand. "You _must_ kill him," Royce said with an angered look on his face.

"Heh, don't worry, I will," Dante said with a slight grin to his serious face.

Royce smiled then let go of his hand and fell to the ground.

Dante looked at Lady and Lucio who were also out cold.

"Humph. Guess it's up to me then," Dante said as he put Rebellion on his back.

Dante walked up into the center of the chamber and into the moonlight where it shined down onto him. He then raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. Nothing happened. He then does it again, nothing.

"What is it broken now or something?" he said in frustration as he snapped his fingers a few times more.

Dante looked up through the opening to see several dark clouds looming over him. A red flash of lightning came crashing down upon him from the dark sky and Rebellion glowed a dark red with black flames coming out of the symbols in his sword on his back. The smoke cleared and Dante was in his DT form, but this time it was different. Instead, he was in his deadly _Dreadnaught _DT form but his DT energy wasn't draining like it usually did. Dante looked at his hands and then balled them to fists. He leaped into the air, into the dark sky to go after Reign.

End of Chapter 15

**Final chapters will take some time to write. Stay tuned!**


End file.
